Perils of the Unkown ! Gefahren des Unbekannten
by realharrypotter
Summary: Harrys sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts brichte an, wieder warten einige unangenehme Überraschungen auf ihn. Endlich lernt er die wahre Geschichte seiner Eltern kennen.
1. Ein einsamer Sommer

_Es ist nicht meine Geschichte, sondern eine Übersetzung. Im Original heisst sie „Harry Potter and the Perils of Unknown"und sie ist von Logical Raven. Sie handelt in Harrys sechste Schuljahr und fängt also genauso an, wie die das fünfte Jahr aufgehört hat, Harry mag niemanden aus der Zauberwelt und möchte nicht mal mehr Ron und Hermine sehen, aber hey keine Panik, es wird keine DarkHarry Fanfictions, ich fand es wirkte eher wie im Original von JKR._

_Please R&R. Nichts gehört mir. _

**Ein einsamer Sommer**

Ein Junge mit unordentlichem schwarzem Haar und funkelnden grünen Augen starrte aus dem Fenster. Gewöhnlich war Harrys Zeit im Ligusterweg die schlimmste des ganzen Jahres, doch dank der Abwesenheit einiger Freunde schien dieser Sommer ganz friedlich. Abgesehen vom Essen, das etwas besser geworden war, ignorierten ihn seine schrecklichen Verwandten wie immer. Seine Tante hatte ihm sogar im Kaufhaus eine neue Jeans gekauft. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen war sie etwas höflicher als sonst. Er vermutete, dass der Gedanke an Mad-Eye Moody oder Tonks mit ihren pinken Haaren die die Straße hoch laufen würden, der Grund für die Veränderung ihrer Persönlichkeit war. Gerade als bei diesem Gedanken ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Was ist?"fragte Harry mit rüdem Ton.

„Das Abendessen ist fertig, Mum sagt du sollst kommen und Tisch decken" antwortete Dudley.

„Sag ihr ich komme"sagte Harry kalt.

In diesem Augenblick landete eine Eule auf Harrys Bett. Harry wusste sofort dass es eine Hogwarts-Eule war, und Hedwig kreischte Unglücklichweise laut auf.

„Schhhh, du wirst mich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen."Zischte Harry ihr zu.

Harry hielt den Atem an, als er den Brief entfernte, der an das braune Eulenbein gebunden war. Die Eule flog hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig, wo Hedwig ärgerlich mit dem Schnabel nach ihr schnappte.

„Was ist los mit dir?"fuhr Harry sie an.

Als Antwort schuhute Hedwig ihn an, sie hatte den Vorfall mit Harry und den Schuleulen in seinem vierten Schuljahr nie vergessen und gerade diese Eule, war eine von denen, die Harry anstand Hedwig zu Sirius geschickt hatte.

Es gab von unten einen lauten Aufschrei, „ SAG IHM ER SOLL DIE VERDAMMTE EULE ZUM SCHWEIGEN BRINGEN"brüllte Vernon Dursley.

„Beruhige dich Vernon, willst du dass diese Verrückten vor unserer Haustür auftauchen?" gab Petunia zurück.

Harry hörte die Stufen knarren und dann ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Was?" fragte Harry genervt.

Seine Tante öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre mit einem ernsten Blick, „Dein Onkel wünscht dass ich hochkomme und dich bitte deinen Vogel zu beruhigen."

„Eule" korrigierte Harry sie.

„Was auch immer", schnurrte sie beim hinausgehen. „Wie ich sehe möchtest du nicht mit uns Abendessen, ich werde Dudley bitten dir einen Teller hochzubringen, einen kleinen"fügte sie kalt hinzu.

Harry gab keine Antwort mehr zurück, so sehr er seine letzten übrig gebliebenen Verwandten hasste, noch mehr hasste er den Gedanken an die Rückkehr zurück nach Hogwarts. Er war wie betäubt. Nur sehr selten hatte er Ron und Hermine geschrieben und schon gar nicht hatte er Tonks und Hagrids Briefen geantwortet. Zweimal die Woche schrieb Moody und Lupin, um ihnen zu versichern das die Dursleys ihn gut behandelten und um sie davon abzuhalten an der Haustüre aufzutauchen und die Dursleys zu verhexen. Der Gedanke daran dass die beiden auftauchen könnten lies Harry schmunzeln, doch Onkel Vernon bestand hartnäckig darauf das er diese Briefe schrieb und abschickte. Tatsächlich war es die einzige magische Sache, auf die Onkel Vernon jemals bestanden hatte. Harry hatte einiges Gewicht über die Ferien verloren, wahrscheinlich weil er die ersten beiden Wochen zuhause beiden Dursleys gegessen hatte. Auch hatte er selten sein Zimmer oder gar das Haus verlassen. Die meiste Zeit lag er auf seinem Bett, versunken in tiefe Depression. Schließlich öffnete Harry den dicken braunen Brief der Eule.

„Großartig, meine ZAGs sind endlich hier"murmelte Harry.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie fünf ZAG mit einem E oder besser erreicht haben. Sie werden in kürze informiert werden an welchen Kursen sie teilnehmen werden und erhalten auch eine Bücherliste für dieses Schuljahr. Gratulation._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin _

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O(Ohnegleichen)**

**Verwandlung: E(Erwartung übertroffen)**

**Zauberkunst: E(Erwartung übertroffen)**

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O(Ohnegleichen)**

**Astrologie: A(Annehmbar)**

**Wahrsagen: A(Annehmbar)**

**Zaubertränke: A(Annehmbar)**

**Kräuterkunde: E(Erwartungen übertroffen)**

„Naja, könnte schlimmer sein. Wenigstens muss ich mich dieses Jahr nicht mit Snape rumschlagen"dachte sich Harry bitter.

Dudley klopfte und schob einen Teller, kleiner als von Tante Petunia angekündigt, durch die Katzenklappe, die Onkel Vernon vor fünf Jahren angebracht hatte um ihn an der Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu hindern.

„Mmh lecker, Petunias Hackbraten"sagte Harry sarkastisch in Hedwigs Richtung. Er nahm den Teller und stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Dann schnappte er sich ein Stück Pergament und begann an Lupin und Moody zu schreiben:

_Lupin und oder Moody,_

_mir geht's gut, die Dursleys behandeln mich höflich. Schickt mir jetzt noch keine Hilfe._

_Hoffe bei euch ist alles okay. _

_Harry_

„Das sollte genügen"sagte er sich, „Hedwig, ich habe Arbeit für dich, komm hier rüber."

Hedwig flog auf Harrys Schulter und ließ ihn den Brief an ihrem Bein befestigen. „Du weißt wo es hingeht, Mädchen"sagt Harry ermutigend zu ihr.

Sie pickte ihm zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen und flog dann hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Als sie fast verschwunden war, macht er die Gestalt einer anderen Eule, die immer näher kam, aus. Harry dachte darüber nach das Fenster zu schließen und die Eule, wem sie auch gehörte, zu ignorieren, doch er verwarf diese Idee schnell. Die Eule würde einfach durch eines der anderen Fenster im Erdgeschoss fliegen, Aufregung veranstalten und einen Weg zu ihm nach oben suchen.

„Pig, was hast du diesmal dabei?"fragte Harry Rons kleine Eule.

In mancher Hinsicht hasste er diese Eule, vielleicht weil sein später Pate sie Ron geschenkt hatte oder vielleicht auch nur, weil sie einfach nervte. Harry nahm das Päckchen von Pigs Bein und wollte es auf den Boden schmeißen und nicht mehr beachten, doch schon begann es sich zu öffnen, ein Brief fiel heraus:

_Harry,_

_hab nicht viel von dir gehört Kumpel. Hoffe alles ist okay. Hermine lässt auch grüßen. Wir sind im Hauptquartier des Ordens und Dumbledore sagte es dauert nicht mehr lange und du kannst zu uns kommen. Mum ist schrecklich besorgt, sie mag es überhaupt nicht, das Dumbledore dich zu diesem schrecklichen Ort geschickt hat und das nachdem, naja ... du weißt schon. Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, lass es mich einfach wissen, ich bin da für dich Kumpel. Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen? Sicher hast du das, aber mach dich morgen auf eine Überraschung gefasst. Das werden großartige Neuigkeiten. Hoffe dich bald zu sehen oder wenigsten von dir zu hören._

_Ron_

_PS: Mum glaubt nicht das die Muggel dir genug zu essen geben, deswegen hat sie mir einen kleinen Imbiss für dich mitgegeben, genieß ihn!_

Harry zerknitterte den Brief und warf ihn in eine Ecke seines Zimmers. Wie konnte sich Ron nur so dumm anstellen? Harry hatte sich nie ernsthaft darum gekümmert ob er nie wieder den Ligusterweg verlassen könnte, sicher er hasste es hier, aber wenigstens versuchte niemand ihn umzubringen während er hier war...

Obwohl er ein Abonnement des Tagesprophten hatte, las er nur selten Artikel daraus, die meiste Zeit war er damit beschäftigt Fetzten der Zeitung in den Abfalleimer zu werfen und zu vergessen das er ein Zauberer war.

„Harry, können wir reden?"es war Dudley, der mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck in sein Zimmer spähte.

„Verschwinde Dudley!"fauchte Harry zurück.

Dudley dreht sich um zu gehen, doch dann wandte er sich noch mal Harry zu und sagte: „Nein, wir müssen unbedingt über etwas reden."

„Was willst du?"blaffte Harry ihn an, „ich habe ohne dass du mich nervst genug mit meinen eigenen Gedanken zu tun."

Er griff in die Schachtel mit Mrs. Weasleys Leckereien.

„Was ist das?"fragte Dudley und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Hunger.

„Nichts für dich", sagte Harry kalt.

„Okay, ohnehin egal. Ich bin wegen etwas wichtigerem hier und ich weiß nicht mit wem ich sonst reden soll. Wenn ich Mum und Dad fragen würde, wären sie sicher sehr wütend auf mich." Dudley begann zu reden als ob ihm Harry eine Erlaubnis gegeben hätte. Er betrat Harrys Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Warum verstehst du nicht wenn ich verschwinde sage, Dud?"fragte Harry hasserfüllt.

Auf einmal zog Dudley einen Hogwartsbrief aus seiner Tasche. „Er ist an mich adressiert", sagte er und starrte auf die grüne Tinte.

Harry saß da und starrte seinen Cousin an, was erwartete er gesagt zu bekommen, welche möglichen Antworten konnte Harry ihm geben?

„Er ist wahrscheinlich von meinem Schulleiter, der dir erzählt was für ein fieser Kerl du bist", bemerkte Harry dann.

„Sei ruhig oder ich werde... dich schlagen"sagte Dudley und hielt die Fäuste hoch.

Die beiden saßen für einige Moment schweigend da, dann begann wieder Dudley mit reden.

„Wie auch immer, letztes Jahr nachdem du mich angegriffen hattest und dann gegangen warst", fing er an „ging meine Mutter hoch auf den Dachboden und brachte eine Schachtel mit nach unten um sie wegzuschmeißen. Mir war langweilig und darum folgte ich ihr um zu sehen was sie wegwirft. Und ich fand diesen Brief."

Für eine Sekunde starrte er hinunter auf seine Handflächen, dann schob er den Brief rüber zu Harry. Harry wollte ihn schon wieder zurück schieben, doch da gewann seine Neugierde die Überhand, er öffnete ihn.

„Es ist ein Aufnahmebrief für Hogwarts"rief er überrascht.

Dudley hob seinen Kopf in Richtung Harry. "Nein, ist es nicht! Ich bin nicht so eine Missgeburt wie du, sie müssen in falsch adressiert haben"

„Sie adressieren nie etwas falsch", grinste Harry, „du bist genauso wie ich eine Missgeburt, eine zaubernde Missgeburt!"

Auf einmal hatte Dudley einen bedrohlichen Blick, er zischte: „Wenn du jemanden davon etwas erzählst, breche ich dir alle Knochen!"

„Der schlimmste und dunkelste Lord der Zauberwelt sendet mir jeden Tag Todesdrohungen und du denkst du kannst mir Angst machen?"Harry gluckste.

Dudley bedachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Guten Ritt", murmelte Harry.

Er wankte zum Bett und schmiss sich drauf.

„Soweit ist es gekommen Harry, du machst schon Witze über Voldemort", sagte er sich. Seine Gedanken begannen abzudriften, und eine Träne rann ihm über seine Wange. „Sirius, warum hast du nicht auf Dumbledore gehört?"fragte er in die Luft als erwarte er eine Antwort.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer kreischenden Hedwig geweckt. Sie sprang hoch und runter als ob die besten Nachrichten der Welt an ihr Bein gebunden wären. Eine andere Eule saß auf Harry Schreibtisch mit einer Kopie des Tagespropheten.

„Was zum Henker ist den hier los?"schrie Harry, aber es änderte nichts an der Laune seiner Eule.

Harry warf Hedwig und der anderen Eule etwas von dem Braten von gestern hin und band dann die beiden Ausgaben des Tagespropheten los. Er wollte sie schon, wie üblich, in den Müll schmeißen, als ihm auf einmal der Atem stockte.

**Sirius Black Befreit von Allen Vorwürfen...**

**Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore bestand darauf den geflohenen Mörder Sirius Black von allen Vorwürfen zu befreien. Mr. Sirius Black wurde zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt, nachdem er James und Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew und nicht weniger als zwölf Muggel getötet haben soll. **

**Neue Beweise zeigen dass ein anderer enger Freund der Potters, Peter Pettigrew, der war der die Potters tatsächlich betrogen hat, auch die Muggel hat er getötet. Er täuschte seinen eigenen Tod vor und hängte so alles Sirius Black an.**

**Bedauerlicherweise kommt Blacks Entlastung zu spät. Bei einem nächtlichen Überfall auf die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums letzten Frühling, wurde Black getötet als er an der Seite von Anhänger Dumbledores kämpfte.**

Harry warf den Artikel zur Seite. Ich brauche keine Wiederbelebung der Ereignisse, dachte Harry bitter. Er stand auf um runter zugehen und ein bisschen was zu essen, als er einen neuen Brief von Ron erblickte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_tolle Neuigkeit, du kommst heute zu Hauptquartier. Mum und Dad sagten ich könnte der erste sein, der es dir erzählt. Ich weiß du bist aufgeregt, du kommst endlich von diesen schrecklichen Muggeln weg und du wirst wieder bei uns sein, deinen Freunden._

_Es gibt eine Menge andere aufregende Sachen dieses Jahr hier und auf jeden Fall kein Hausputz mehr. Du wirst schon sehen, wenn du hier bist._

_Tonks und Lupin werden dich über das Flohnetzwerk abholen, so gegen eins. Bis bald Kumpel! _

_Ron_

Harry wollte nicht noch mal in den Alptraum geraten. Warum war er der verfluchte, warum hatte Voldemort gerade ihn ausgewählt? Vielleicht wollte er ja gar nicht zurück in die Zauberwelt, was war diese Welt schon ohne Sirius Black?

Harrys Herz setzte aus.

Der Tag verging schnell. Harry hatte Wert darauf gelegt, den Dursleys nicht zu erzählen, das er heute gehe würde. Langsam begann er seinen Besitz in seinem Koffer zu verstauen und Hedwig in ihren Käfig zu stecken. Die alte Standuhr im Wohnzimmer macht wie gewöhnlich einmal „bong", allerdings diesmal gefolgt von einem lauten durchdringenden Schrei, der von Tante Petunia kam.

„Wir haben ihn doch gut behandelt, was machen sie in meinem Haus?" fragte Onkel Vernon angsterfüllt.

„Reg dich ab Dursley, wir sind hier um dir und Harry einen Gefallen zu tun.", sagte Tonks mit einem Grinsen.

„Er verlässt uns heute? Gott sei dank!"rief Onkel Vernon glücklich aus, „Schnell, Beeilung! Bevor die Nachbarn sie sehen."

„Harry, bereit zum Gehen?"schrie Lupin die Stufen nach oben.

Harry war noch nicht bereit, das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er noch nicht bereit um den Ligusterweg zu verlassen. Vielleicht wenn er sich unter dem Bett versteckte, oder wenn er aus dem Fenster sprang und die Straße hinunter lief? Er war bereit alles zu tun um nicht wieder in die Zauberwelt zurück zu müssen.

„Harry, alles klar bei dir?"Lupins Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ich komme"würgte Harry heraus.

Remus Lupin öffnete Harrys Tür und sah ihn auf seinem Bett sitzen.

„Harry, alles okay bei dir?"frage Lupin.

„Ja, mir geht's gut."Sagte Harry kurz angebunden.

„Ich helfe dir jetzt deine Sachen die Treppe hinunter zu bringen", sagte Lupin, als er Harrys Koffer mit einem Schwebezauber versah.

„Wie geht es dir?"sagte Lupin und drehte sich zu Harry.

Harrys Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich vermisse ihn auch", sagte Lupin mit gequältem Lächeln.

Harry wollte schon etwas entgegnen, aber er ließ es dann bleiben, stand stattdessen auf und folgte Lupin und seinem Koffer nach unten.

„Hallo Harry, bereit zum Abmarsch?"fragte Tonks mit breitem Grinsen:

Lupin schüttelte fast unmerklich seinen Kopf um Tonks zu warnen. Tonks drückte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um wie in einer unbekannten Zeichensprache zu sagen es tut mir leid.

„Okay Harry, du bist schon öfter mit Flohpulver gereist, wir konnten Haus noch mal an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen, schließlich haben wir ja das Ministerium jetzt auf unserer Seite."sagte Tonks begeistert,

„Los verschwinden sie, raus hier!"grunzte Onkel Vernon.

Harry sah Dudley aus den Augenwinkeln, er sah besorgt aus. Harry grinste und rief ihm zu: „Bis später, du Missgeburt."

Tante Petunia ließ ein Wimmern vernehmen und lief zu Dudley um ihn zu beruhigen, Onkel Vernon wurde dunkelrot.

„Alles klar, Zeit zum Verschwinden!"sagte Lupin mit einem dringenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Raus aus meinem Haus!"brüllte Onkel Vernon.

Lupin versuchte Onkel Vernon zu beruhigen, doch Harry würde nie wissen ob es ihm gelungen war. Er hatte schon das Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle geschmissen und wurde Richtung Grimmauld Platz getragen.


	2. Wiedersehen und das Erbe

_Danke an den einsamen Reviewer, ich weiß die Story kommt vielleicht etwas langsam in Gang aber ich kann versichern sie wird noch sehr gut, also bitte R&R, damit ich überhaupt ein Feedback bekomme. Und an alle die Angst haben das die Dursleys oder genauer gesagt Dudley noch viel mit der Geschichte zu tun haben, nein sie kommen nicht mehr in diesem Band bis zum Ende vor. _

_Nichts gehört mir... (nicht mal die Story heul**) **Enjoy it!_

**Wiedersehen und das Erbe**

Als Harry aus dem Feuer trat, wurde er von Mrs. Weasley so stark umarmt, das ihm die Luft wegblieb. „Harry Liebling, schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht's dir? Hast du Hunger? Oder brauchst du sonst irgendetwas?"fragte sie mit besorgter Mine.

„Mum! Lass ihn los bevor du ihn noch erwürgst!"rief Ron, „Hey Harry, wie geht's dir, Alter? Wo sind Lupin und Tonks?"gerade als Ron seine Frage beendet hatte, begann das Feuer hellgrün zu aufzuflackern, es gab ein Brüllen von sich und ein völlig erschöpfter Lupin taumelte zum nächstliegenden Sessel.

„Machst du ihn immer so fertig?" fuhr Lupin Harry an.

„T'schuldigung, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."Grinste Harry.

Remus Lupin schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte ihn auf eine Weise an, wie er früher James anzustarren pflegte.

„Willkommen zurück, Harry!"sagte eine wohl vertraute Stimme. Professor Dumbledore kam lächelnd aus der Küche, Er schien sehr erfreut zu sein Harry zu sehn. Harry allerdings war es jedoch weniger, doch trotz einem Stechen in seinem Brustkorb zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Harry würdest du mir bitte in die Küche folgen? Wir haben noch eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu besprechen."Damit drehte sich Dumbledore um und zurück, Harry im Schlepptau, in die Küche.

Harry war überrascht Minister Fudge, Madame Bones und einige andere Ministeriums-Angestellte, die er nicht kannte, zu sehen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast von der Entlastung von Sirius' Namen gehört" Dumbledore „der Grund warum du heute hier bist, Harry, ist die Angelegenheit um Sirius' Erbe."

Harry hatte seit Monaten niemanden mehr Sirius' Namen aussprechen hören, seine Brust begann zu Schmerzen und sein Kopf wurde schwer.

„Sirius hat sein gesamtes Erbe dir vermacht, Harry. Es beinhaltet auch seine Reichtümer, seinen Hauselfen und so weiter."Fuhr Dumbledore fort „Dieses Haus ist ebenfalls in deinem Besitz, also brauchen wir eine Erlaubnis, um es weiter für den Orden zu benutzen."

Nun musste Harry gegen seine Tränen ankämpfen und es kam aus ihm heraus: „BEHALTET ALLES, ICH WILL NICHTS DAVON HABEN!"

„Ich weiß Harry, der Heilungsprozess ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber es wird schon wieder werden"sagte Dumbledore mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harry war zum heulen zumute und er konnte sich nicht erinnern das ihm bisher irgendwann zum heulen zumute gewesen war. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das durchstehe."dachte er sich bitter „Sei stark Harry, du kannst sie doch nicht sehen lassen das du schwangst."

„Sirius schuldet mir nichts, ich möchte keine von seinen Sachen." Sagte Harry ruhig.

„Harry, so einfach ist das nicht. Ein magisches Gesetz besagt, dass du das annehmen musst, was ein gefallener Zauberer dir hinterlässt." Sagte Madame Bones mit ihrer sonoren Stimme.

„Gut, dann befolge ich dieses dumme magische Gesetz und werde es alles danach weggeben."antwortete Harry kalt.

„Sie können es nicht, Mr. Potter, nicht bevor sie nicht achtzehn Jahre alt sind und hoffentlich werden sie dann eine vernünftigere Entscheidung treffen."sagte ein kleiner grauer Zauberer neben Dumbledore.

„Harry, haben wir deine Erlaubnis das Haus weiter für den Orden des Phönix zu benutzen?"fragte Dumbledore geduldig.

Harry sah tief in Dumbledores blaue Augen, er spürte ein wenig seines Ärgers verschwinden und dann nickte er.

„Großartig Harry, ich bin mir sicher deine Klassenkameraden erwarten dich draußen um dich zu begrüßen!"sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Klasse, gerade das was er jetzt brauchte, seine Freunde, die ihn über Sirius und Sirius' Erbe ausfragten. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er nicht darüber reden. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen dass er jemals Sirius Black gekannt hatte.

Harry verließ die Küche mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er hoffte er könnte allen ausweichen, eingeschlossen Ron und Hermine, Denn Harry war einfach nicht in der Stimmung, um von Leuten umgeben zu sein.

„Harry, Gott sei dank!"Hermine umarmte ihn stürmisch, „Bei all den Ministeriumsarbeitern hier hatte ich schon gedacht du hast wieder gezaubert oder so was."

„Reg dich ab Hermine, es war bloß was Geschäftliches."Sagte Harry kurz.

„Es ging um Sirius Blacks Willen."Sagte ein hoch gewachsenes Mädchen mit braunen Haaren hinter Hermine. Susan Bones war wie Harry im sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, allerdings in Hufflepuff doch sie war auch Mitglied in der D.A., sie stand in der Tür mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu beachten.

„Susan, bleibst du und deine Tante zum Abendessen hier?"fragte Mrs. Weasley von der Couch.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ich frag sie mal."Antwortete Susan und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wer ist denn alles hier?"Fragte Harry, ganz verwirrt von Susans Auftauchen.

„Oh, eine Menge Leute, es ist fast wie in der Schule oder so ähnlich, nur ohne Malfoy."Sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Großartig" sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Was hast du, Harry?"fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nichts. Wo ist Ron?"fragte Harry um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Du kennst doch Ron, er ist wahrscheinlich unten und spielt mit irgendjemandem Schach."Antwortete Hermine scherzend.

Harry folgte Hermine die Stufen vom Grimmauld Platz hinunter.

„Wo ist Mrs. Blacks Bild?"fragte Harry, als sie an dem leeren Platz an der Wand innehielten.

„Kreacher hat es mitgenommen."Erzählte Hermine „Oh keine Angst, er arbeitet jetzt in Hogwarts, sein neuer Auftrag, Dumbledore hat ihm gesagt, dass du jetzt sein Gebieter bist und da du die meiste des Jahres in Hogwarts lebst, wird er dort arbeiten."

„Okay" etwas nervös ging Harry an der leeren Stelle vorbei.

„Hey Kumpel, endlich fertig mit der Sammlung?"grinste Ron.

Er spielte Schach mit Ernie MacMillian aus Hufflepuff und fügte ihm gerade eine haarsträubende Niederlage zu.

„Jaaa, es hat nicht allzu lange gedauert, es ging nur um..."Harry brach ab. „Und was ist hier so los?"fragte er schnell.

„Willkommen in der Babysitterzentrale"meinte Ernie sarkastisch.

„Ja genau, darum bist du hier, ist es nicht so Ernie, ich passe auf dich auf."Sagte Ginny, die in der Ecke saß und ein Buch las.

Ernie warf ihr böse Blicke zu, doch sie sah nicht von ihrem Buch auf.

„Der Orden rekrutiert einige neue Mitglieder und wenn diese Mitglieder eine Familie haben, bleibt die einfach hier. Es ist sicherer als das Geheimniswarer-system und so haben die Mitglieder weniger arbeit." Seufzte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen in Rons Richtung.

„So, wie viele Leute halten sich hier auf?"fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Och, nicht so viele, die meisten kommen und gehen oft täglich, nur ich, Ron und Ginny leben wirklich hier."Sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Harry sah sich um und beschloss dass er allein sein wollte.

„Ich bin etwas müde, ich glaube ich gehe in einen anderen Raum um mir noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu holen."Sagte Harry leise.

Ron blickte von seinem Schachspiel auf und sagte: „Okay Kumpel, wir wecken dich dann wenn es gibt Abendessen."

Harry ging in den nächsten Raum und legte sich dort auf ein Bett. Er konnte die anderen im Nachbarraum lachen hören.

„Ich freue mich dass es euch hier so gut geht, ich freue mich dass ihr so eine gute Laune habt."Murmelte Harry sarkastisch bevor er sich auf die andere Seite rollte und seine Augen schloss.

„Harry, bist du auf?"er bekam einen sanften Stups und seine Augen schlugen auf. „Falls du jetzt etwas essen möchtest, das Essen ist fertig."endete Ginny die Stimme ihre nachahmend.

Harry gluckste, setze sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und tastete nach seiner Brille.

„Ich sehe dich dann unten."sagte Ginny als sie den Raum verließ.

Ich hoffe es werden nicht zu viele Leute dort sein, dachte sich Harry bitter. Er erwischte sich selbst dabei, zu hoffen das ein Teller unter der Tür durchgeschoben würden; denn selbst Petunias Hackbraten wäre in diesem Fall besser als ein Abendessen mit einem Haufen neugieriger Zauberer. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher wie er damit umgehen würde, wenn sie ihn nach Sirius fragen würden.

Harry glitt langsam vom Bett und bewegte sich hinunter. Er konnte das Lachen und die Gespräche vom Ende der Treppe her hören. Sein erster Gedanke war es nach oben zu laufen, sich unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen und die glückliche Stimmung um ihn herum zu ignorieren. Aber seine Beine brachten ihn weiter vorwärts. Die Wände schiene ihm das Atmen zu erschweren, fast konnte er Sirius' Bellen wie lachen in der Menge hören. Sein Herz machten einen Freudensprung, aber wusste das Sirius gegangen war, es war nicht sein Lachen welches er gehört hatte. Endlich war er für dich Gruppe sichtbar. Es war zu spät, er konnte nicht mehr wegrennen.

„Harry Junge, komm rüber, Kingsley hat gerade über das neue Sicherheitssystem erzählt, was sie in Askaban verwenden." sagte Mr. Weasley vergnügt.

Harry lächelte schwach und ging hinüber zur redenden Menge. Jeder sprach über dies und das, unsinniges Geplapper für Harry. Er hatte kaum von seinem Teller aufgesehen, als eine verträumte Stimme hallo sagte.

Harry sah auf und sah Loony Lovegood einen Platz vor ihm sitzen.

„Hast du alle deine Sachen gefunden?"fragte Harry höflich.

„Oh ja, ich hatte gesagt ich finde alles."sagte sie bevor sie ins Leere starrte.

Harry sah mit einem benommenen Gesichtsausdruck rüber zu Ron.

„Keine Angst, sie bleibt nicht hier, sie und ihr Vater schauen hier gelegentlich zum Essen vorbei."sagte Ron mit dankbarer Stimme. „Sie hat mich angelächelt."er schüttelte den Kopf als ob er sich von diesem Gedanken befreien müsste.

„Kim, komm herein, setz dich."sagte Mrs. Weasley glücklich zu der Familie die jetzt in der Küche erschien.

Harry fühlte sich so, als ob ihm jemand eben gerade stark in die Magengrube geschlagen hätte. Neben der Frau, die Mrs. Weasley Kim genannt hatte, stand keine andere als Cho Chang. Mrs. Weasley nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und der Tisch verlängerte sich plötzlich, auch drei neue Stühle erschienen. Cho lächelte Harry freundlich an, doch Harry beugte seinen Kopf wieder zu seinem Teller herunter.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass die länger bleibt."flüsterte Harry Ron zu.

„Tut mir leid Kumpel. Wenigsten kommt sie nicht oft."sagte Ron und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf so tief, dass er fast den Teller berührte. Großartig, was konnte noch alles schief gehen, dachte er sich.

Nachdem Essen folgten Hermine und Ron Harry hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

„Willst du eine Partie Schach spielen, Harry?"fragte Ron eifrig.

„Sicher" sagte Harry tonlos.

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und sagte plötzlich: „Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag herum hängen, Sirius würde nicht wollen das du das tust!"

„Hermine" Ron schnappte nach Luft.

„Schön Hermine, Sirius ist aber nicht mehr hier, also können wir nicht wissen was er wollte was ich tue, oder?"sagte Harry barsch. „Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Was wird aus unserem Schachspiel?"fragte Ron mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Spiel mit Hermine, sie scheint doch alles zu wissen."gab Harry zurück.

Er sah zurück und auf Hermine. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Harry fühlte sich schuldig aber noch immer kochte er innerlich vor Zorn. Er stürmte in das Schlafzimmer, wo er gewöhnlich schlief und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.


	3. Erwarte das Unerwartete

**Erwarte das Unerwartete **

Die Sonne brannte in Harrys Augen und zwang ihn aufzustehen. „Ein neuer verdammter Tag im Leben des Harry Potter"murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als laut ausgesprochen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Ron neben ihm schläfrig.

„Nichts." antwortete Harry.

Ron setzte sich auf und starrte Harry für einen Moment lang an, dann guckte er hinunter auf seine Füße und tat so als suche er die richtigen Worte. Harry starrte zurück, Wut staute sich in seinem Bauch.

„Raus damit! Was willst du sagen?"schrie Harry.

„Du hast Hermine gestern wirklich enttäuscht Harry, sie macht sie nur Sorgen um dich."sagte Ron schnell.

„Ich will nicht über Sirius sprechen, sie sollte das wissen." verteidigte sich Harry.

„Du hast sie ziemlich scharf angefahren, sie hat es nicht verdient dass du ihr gleich den Kopf abreißt."sagte Ron, jetzt etwas nervös.

„Oh, jetzt weiß ich es, du bist auch gegen mich."sagte Harry kalt.

„Kumpel, niemand ist gegen dich. Wir sind bloß besorgt, du wirkst ziemlich fertig."sagte Ron mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Gut, braucht ihr aber nicht. Mir geht's gut."sagte Harry schroff.

Harry stand auf, nahm sich seinen Umhang vom Stuhl und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

„Harry Potter! Wie geht es Harry Potter, Sir?"sagte eine hohe Piepsstimme hinter ihm.

„Hi Dobby, was machst du hier?"fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Harry Potter gehört nun das vornehme und gar zu alte Haus Black, deswegen habe ich, Dobby, mich freiwillig gemeldet, damit gut für es gesorgt ist, Sir."sagte Dobby eifrig grinsend.

„Du musst das nicht tun."sagte Harry mit ernster Mine.

„Dobby wollte aber, Sir, er steht tief in Harry Potters Schuld, denn Harry Potter war es, der ihn befreit hat."Erwiderte Dobby aufgeregt.

Harry blieb hart: „Du schuldest mir überhaupt nichts, Dobby."

Plötzlich senkte Dobby den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße, als ob er schlechte Nachrichten hatte.

„Sir, was ist mit seinem Seidenschnabel? Er scheint Dobby nicht sehr zu mögen, ich glaube der Hauself Kreacher hat ihn schlecht behandelt, Sir."Sagte Dobby mit ernst. „Ich habe es schwer mich um ihn zu kümmern, Sir."

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Seidenschnabel war der Grund, warum Sirius in Harrys drittem Jahr von den Dementoren gerettet wurde.

„Wer hat ihn bisher gefüttert, Dobby?"fragte Harry den Elfen.

„Lupin, Sir."Antwortete Dobby.

„Ist er immer noch in Mrs. Blacks Schlafzimmer?"fragte Harry weiter.

„Ja, Sir."Erwiderte Dobby mit wackelnden Augen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen Dobby, ich seh dich dann, okay? Und arbeite nicht zu hart."Sagte Harry

„Harry Potter ist sehr freundlich, Sir, der freundlichste und großartigste Zauberer den Dobby je gekannt hat."Antwortete Dobby.

Harry rannte in Richtung Hauptschlafzimmer, er starrte für einige Sekunden auf den Türknauf und beschloss dann zu öffnen und hineinzuschauen.

„Harry, was machst du hier?"fragte Remus Lupin überrascht.

Harry näherte sich dem aufgeregten Seidenschnabel. Er verbeugte sich und wartete. Die beträchtliche Kreatur schloss seine Augen und ging auf seine schuppigen Knie.

„Dobby hat mir erzählt dass Seidenschnabel immer noch hier ist." Antwortete Harry dann.

„Ich meinte, ich schuldete es ihm, auf Seidenschnabel aufzupassen. Dieser Kerl war oft sein einziger Freund. Er schuldet sein Leben diesem Tier - und dir."Sagte Lupin und streichelte den Hals des Hippogreifs.

Endlich dämmerte es Harry, auch Lupin trauerte. Sirius und Lupin waren die Letzten der vier Herumtreiber. Pettigrew hatte alle betrogen und deswegen war James gestorben. Sirius war alles was Lupin geblieben war und nun war auch er gegangen. James, Peter und Sirius waren Lupin beste Freunde in Hogwarts gewesen. Was sie für ihn bedeuteten war ohne Worte, Lupin hatte bestimmt mehr Verlust und Schmerz als Harry erlitten.

„Ich bin mir sicher Seidenschnabel ist dir dankbar. Er wäre wahrscheinlich ganz schön hungrig wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst."Scherzte Harry um sich von den Gedanken abzubringen, die gerade in seinem Kopf schwirrten.

Er wollte die Unterhaltung unbedingt von Sirius fern halten. Lupin bemerkte seine Sorge und antwortete:

Ich denke Molly hat das Frühstück fertig, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns ein bisschen bedienen?"Lupin lächelte schwach.

Ein wundervoller Kaffee Molly, schau, er verändert mich!"Scherzte Tonks.

Hermine und Ginny kicherten als Tonks' Haare jetzt schwarz wurden. Harry saß neben Lupin und sah erschöpft hinüber zu Ron. Er sah nicht wütend aber etwas enttäuscht aus. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht mit Sirius in Ruhe lassen? Sie verstanden nicht wie sehr es schmerzte über Sirius zu reden, über ihn zu denken.

„So Harry, hast du dein ZAGs bekommen?"fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Ja, Sir."Antwortete Harry höflich.

„Und wie warst du?"drängte Mr. Weasley.

„Arthur, nerv' ihn nicht, ich bin mir sicher er hat gut abgeschnitten." Sagte Mrs. Weasley mit ernster Stimme.

„Ich habe fünf ZAGs über E-Level bekommen."Erwiderte Harry.

„Ausgezeichnet, wir werden dich als Auror sehen!"sagte Mr. Weasley erfreut.

Mrs. Weasley rollte mit den Augen und fragte Harry: „Mehr Schicken, Liebling?"

„Er, nein. Ich bin satt, danke."Antwortete Harry freundlich.

Harry verließ nach dem Frühstück eilig die Küche und versuchte sein bestes um Ron und Hermin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Du weißt, deine Gefühle sind im Moment sehr leicht zu erraten."Sagte eine träumerische Stimme.

„Hi Luna, "sagte Harry mit erschöpftem Lächeln „Ich dachte du bist weggegangen. Du hattest doch von etwas gesprochen, was du mit deinem Vater diesen Sommer finden wolltest."Fragte Harry.

„Pläne ändern sich"antwortete Luna „Ich weiß was du denkst, ich dachte genauso"sagte Luna in einem, für sie, untypischen Ton.

„Was denke ich denn, Luna?"fragte Harry spöttisch.

„Du möchtest noch einmal mit ihm reden, um die Lücke zu schließen, oder?"fragte Luna mit seltsamen Grinsen. „Das gibt es Wege, wie du weißt."

Harry stand, sie einfach nur anstarrend. Was hatte sie nur gesagt?

„Harry, hier bist du!"rief Ron hinter ihm. „Warum bist du nach dem Frühstück so schnell verschwunden?"

„T'schuldigung, ich musste... auf Toilette."Log Harry.

Ron sah ihn mit skeptischem Blick an. Harry fühlte sich wegen dieser Lüge etwas schuldig, aber was sollte er seinem bestem Freund den sagen? „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?"fragte Ron schließlich.

Harry drehte sich noch mal zu Luna um, doch sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Küchentür. Wenn es Harry nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er sagen dass sie hier verloren geht.

„Okay" antwortete Harry, noch immer Luna hinterher starrend.

Kurze Zeit später fand Harry sich dösend in einer Partie Schach mit Ron wieder, doch er achtete nicht sehr auf das Spiel. „Harry, du bist dran"erinnerte in Ron nun schon zum sechsten Mal.

„Oh Verzeihung, ich hab' nicht aufgepasst."Entschuldigte sich Harry.

„Offensichtlich" Ron rollt mit den Augen.

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend.

„Oh, tut mir leid"murmelte Hermine und wollte wieder rückwärts hinausgehen.

„Hermine, warte!"rief Harry.

Sie stoppte und blickte Harry an. Er konnte sehen wie sehr verletzt und besorgt sie war und er wusste dass es alles wegen ihm war.

„Es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend, ich bin im Moment nur sehr reizbar."

Bevor er geendet hatte, spürte er wie Hermine ihre Arme um ihn warf „Oh Harry, ich dachte du wärst wütend auf mich."

„Hermine, ich will zurzeit einfach nur nicht darüber."Sagte Harry, nach Luft schnappend.

Hermine nickte und trat von Harry zurück. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine verstanden hatten.

Später am Nachmittag, ging Harry Seidenschnabel besuchen, er wusste nicht warum, aber es schien ihm dann besser zugehen. Er saß Stunden dort, streichelte einfach nur Seidenschnabels Hals und starrte ihn an. Er verstand warum Sirius hierher kam, als noch lebte. Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster und bemerkte dass die Sonne zu verschwinden begann.

„Ich gehe besser nach unten"murmelte er.

„Tschüss Seidenschnabel, ich komm' dich morgen wieder besuchen, okay?" sagte Harry höflich als er sich Richtung Tür wandte.

Er öffnete die Tür und hörte einen gedampften Schrei von der anderen Seite her.

„Oh tut mir leid, bist du okay?"sagte Harry schnell und späht auf die andere Seite der Tür, um zu sehen wenn er dort niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Ja, mir geht's gut"murmelte Cho Chang.

Sein Herz setzte für einige Augenblicke aus, gerade die Person, der er nicht begegnen wollte, gerade die Person, mit der am wenigsten reden wollte. Er hielt einen Moment inne und bot ihr dann seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Chos Wangen waren dunkelrot gefärbt, als sie Harry erblickte.

„Wie geht's dir denn so?"fragte sie und versuchte möglichst lässig zu klingen.

„Gut. Wie stehen die Dinge bei dir und Michael?" es rutschte Harry heraus bevor er überhaupt realisiert hatte, was er sagen wollte. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, ob Cho jemanden traf oder nicht. Denn Cho zu beeindrucken, das war etwas, was ihn nichts mehr bedeutete.

Cho keuchte „Woher weißt du von mir und Michael?"

„Ginny Weasley"antwortete Harry einfach nur.

Cho lächelte „Tja Harry, du hattest deine Chance und du hast sie verschenkt."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf vor Verlegenheit. Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur so eingebildet zu sein. Sie war einfach nur enttäuscht wie Harry sie letztes Jahr behandelt hatte.

Harry grinste verlegen: „Jaah, ich schätze, ich hab's vermasselt"

Er drehte sich schon weg, da fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid wie die dinge letztes Jahr gelaufen sind, Harry, und es tut mir leid was mit deinem Großvater passiert ist."Sagte sie einfühlsam.

„Ich wollte mich noch mit Ron treffen, ich muss jetzt los."log Harry.

„Ich weiß wie du fühlst, es ist okay wütend zu sein"sie lächelte noch einmal, als eine einzelne Träne ihr aus ihrem Auge über ihre Wange floss und schritt davon.

„Wie kann sie wissen wie ich mich fühle, sie hat einen Freund verloren und nicht einen Paten!"dachte er sich selbst. Er sah ihr hinterher, ihre lange Matte aus dunklem Haar pendelte ihr auf ihrem Rücken hin und her, als sie ging.

„Was sehe ich nur immer in ihr?"murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Dann lächelte er ohne zu wissen warum.

„Harry, wo bist du gewesen?"fragte Hermine besorgt.

Er dachte für einen Moment darüber nach ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch wurde ihm klar, dass er seine Besuche bei Seidenschnabel für sich behalten wollte, zumindest für eine Zeit.

Schließlich antwortete er: „Ich hab bloß einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht."

„Gut, wir haben unsere Hogwartsbriefe dieses Jahr früher bekommen" Hermine grinste „Ich bin in zehn U.T.Z.-Klassen."

„Glückwunsch, Hermine"sagte Harry im gequälten Ton.

Harry öffnete seinen Brief aus Hogwarts und holte tief Luft.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Gratulation, sie sind neuer Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden ihren Job wunderbar machen und unser Haus wieder zum Quidditchcupsieg führen. Beifügt ist eine liste aller zu besetzenden Mannschaftspositionen. Eine Liste der im nächsten Jahr benötigten Materialien und der U.T.Z.-Klassen, die sie besuchen werden ist ebenfalls beigelegt._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Minerva McGonagall _

**U.T.Z. Klassen:**

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

**Verwandlung**

**Zauberkunst**

**Zaubertränke**

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

**Kräuterkunde**

**Wahrsagen**

„ZAUBERTRÄNKE!" schrie Harry plötzlich auf, „Aber wie? Ich habe nur A-Level erreicht. Snape nimmt doch niemanden unter E."

Hermine ignorierte Harrys Aufschrei und schnappte ihm seinen Brief aus den Händen „Gratuliere Harry, du bist in sieben U.T.Z.-Klassen!"

„Verdammt, wie bin ich in Wahrsagen gekommen? Ich wette damit hat Firenze etwas zu tun."Sagte Harry verärgert.

„Harry, du solltest froh darüber sein, dass du in so vielen U.T.Z.-Klassen bist, das ist eine große Leistung"rief Hermine aus.

Harry hörte nicht mit stöhnen auf: „Ich wette Snape hat das extra gemacht, er kann nicht leben ohne mich zu quälen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte vorsichtig: „Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, McGonagall hat dir versucht zu helfen Auror zu werden? Ist es nicht offensichtlich, sie hat Snape überzeugt dich in seine Klasse aufzunehmen, weil du es brauchst um vom Ministerium aufgenommen zu werden."

„Mum wird mich umbringen"jammerte Ron.

„Ron, was ist los?"fragten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich bin nur in vier U.T.Z.-Klassen, das ist fast so schlecht wie bei Fred und George"ächze Ron.

Harry stockte der Atem, nur vier. Das hieße, Harry und Ron würden wahrscheinlich nicht alle Klassen zusammen besuchen können.

„Red doch kein Unsinn!"sagte Hermine energisch „In welchen Klassen bist du?"

Hermine riss Rons Brief aus seinen Händen.

**U.T.Z.-Klassen:**

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

**Zauberkunst**

**Astronomie **

„Das ist sehr gut, Ron, alle Hauptfächer"sagte Hermine stockend.

„Lass mich deinen sehen"verlangte Ron.

„Eh nein, er ist jedenfalls nicht so eindrucksvoll,"sagte Hermine zurückhaltend.

Ron fixierte sie für einen Moment, dann schnappte er sich ihre Liste.

**U.T.Z.-Klassen:**

**Arithmantik**

**Astronomie**

**Alte Runen**

**Zauberkunst**

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

**Zaubertränke**

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

**Kräuterkunde**

**Geschichte der Zauberei**

**Verwandlungen**

„Mum wird mich umbringen"jammerte Ron wieder. Er saß regungslos für einen Moment da.

„Wie warst du Harry?"fragte er dann.

Ein schwacher Schein in seinen Augen verriet Harry, dass er hoffte Harry hätte so schlecht abgeschnitten wie er es getan hatte.

„Alles in allem, nicht so gut, ich habe keine Ahnung wie in zwei dieser Klassen überhaupt Reingeraten bin."Grinste Harry.

„In welchen bist du?"fragte Ron drängend.

Harry gab Ron seine Klassenliste und seufzte.

„Mum wird mich umbringen"Ron vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ron schau mal, hier steht du hast einen Wechsel für Verwandlungen" sagte Hermine.

„Was zur Hölle ist ein bescheuerter Wechsel?"fragte Ron benommen.

„Es bedeutet, wenn du mit McGonagall redest, lässt sie dich vielleicht noch in ihren Kurs."Seufzte Hermine.

„Mum wird..."

„Wenn du diesen Satz beendest Ronald Weasley, bringe ich dich um"warnte Hermine ihn.

Harry behielt sein lachen für sich, er fühlte mit Ron. Vier U.T.Z.-Klassen waren gute Gründe dafür, dass Mrs. Weasley heute Abend schlechte Laune haben würde.

„Du bist Quidditch-Kapitän, Harry."Sagte Ron plötzlich mit enttäuschter Stimme.

Harry erinnerte sich an Rons Spiegelbild im Spiegel Nerhegeb, er hatte sich selbst als Quidditch-Kapitän und Schulsprecher gesehen.

„Jaaah, ich wusste noch gar dass ich wieder in der Mannschaft bin."Sagte Harry einfach.

Harry hatte seine Ernennung zum Quidditch-Kapitän völlig vergessen, der Schock in Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen zu sein, hatte es aus seinem Gedächtnis vertrieben. Ginny steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt: „Abendessen ist fertig."

Ron sah zu Harry und Hermin: „Sagt Mum ich fühle mich nicht gut"

„Ron, du kannst dich nicht für immer verstecken"sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Oh warum denn die Aufregung? Ich bin so eine Lusche, ich wette Grabbe und Goyle habe sogar mehr U.T.Z. als ich"schrie Ron.

Das Abendessen war so hektisch wie immer, jede Menge unbekannte Stimmen sprachen über sinnlose Dinge. Rons Gesicht war bleich, seine Augen voller Schuld.

„Warum habe ich nicht gelernt? Ich bin ein Idiot"murmelte er fortwährend.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr Kinder habt heute eure U.T.Z.-Stundenpläne bekommen"sagte mit Mrs. Weasley mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Miss Bones ist ein 6 U.T.Z.-Klassen gekommen und Mr. MacMillan ist in 7 U.T.Z.-Klassen."

„Harry, in wie vielen Klassen bist du?"fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Sieben U.T.Z.-Klassen, aber ich weiß nicht wie in zwei von denen hingekommen bin."Sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Ausgezeichnet!" meinte Mr. Weasley.

„Und wie steht's mit dir, Hermine?"fragte Mrs. Weasley weiter.

„Zehn" flüsterte Hermine fast.

„Meine Güte, Kind, das ist erstaunlich!"rief Mrs. Weasley.

„Und Ron, wie warst du?"Mr. Weasley drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und starrte in seine erschreckten Augen.

„Harry ist Quidditch-Kapitän."Rief Ron da.

„Gratuliere Harry"schrie ihm Tonks von der anderen Seite zu.

Bei dieser Nachricht konnte Harry Chos Kopf am Ende des Tisches auftauchen sehen.

„Ronald, in wie vielen U.T.Z.-Klassen bist?"harkte Mrs. Weasley nach.

„Ich... ich... bitte Mum, sei nicht sauer"fing er an.

„Er ist in fünf"mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Fünf, gut, das ist nicht so schlecht, nicht die acht, die Percy hatte oder die sieben von Charlie, aber immerhin besser als Fred und Georgs drei."Murmelte Mrs. Weasley „Gratuliere Schatz."

„Hermine, warum hast du meine Mutter angelogen?"fragte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

„Hab ich nicht, wenn du mit McGonagall gesprochen hast, wirst du in fünf U.T.Z.-Klassen sein."Sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Sie war so enttäuscht über mich, stell dir vor was passiert wenn sie heraus findet dass ich in Wirklichkeit nur in vier U.T.Z.-Klassen bin."Meinte Ron besorgt.

„Kumpel, reg dich ab, sie ist nicht enttäuscht. Ich meine, Fred und George haben jeder nur drei U.T.Z. und schau wie erfolgreich sie jetzt sind."Fügte Harry hinzu. „Und dazu bist du Vertrauensschüler, ich meine, das macht dich besser als mich."

„Was immer du meinst, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett"sagte Ron niedergeschlagen.


	4. Ein Geschenk für Harry

_at Alex Black5: Danke wieder einmal für den Kommentar Alex, es heitert mich immer ungemein auf und deswegen hab ich auch schnell das nächste Kapitel übersetzt. Ich hab auch das erste Kapitel neu hochgeladen und den logischen Fehler im Artikel vom Tagespropheten behoben. Ich war auch so frech einfach das Neuling rauszustreichen, vielleicht hilft's... ;-)_

_at all: Bitte R&R! Nichts gehört mir._

**Ein Geschenk für Harry**

Der Sommer am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf verging schnell. Das Schuljahr begann am ersten September und es war bereits 31. Juli. Ein Monat war vergangen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"rief Ron und sprang in seinem Bett auf und ab.

„Was ist daran so toll?"fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Schau mal, Geschenke."Ron zeigte auf den Geschenkstapel am Ende von Harry Bett. Normalerweise wäre Harry mit Aufregung und Freude in seinen Augen aus dem Bett gesprungen, aber er war langsam zu alt für so etwas. Er machte sich langsam daran aus dem Bett zu steigen und die verpackten Geschenke, zu öffnen.

Ron und Ginny schenkten ihm ein „Mach-deine-eigenen-Stinkbombem-Set" aus Fred und Georges Kollektion. Von Hermine bekam er einen Hausaufgabenplaner und ein Quidditchbuch. Mrs. Weasley hatte eine Reihe von guten Backwaren für Harry gemacht und Hagrid schickte ihm ein kleines Ei, ohne das Harry wusste, zu welcher Sorte Monster es gehörte.

„Ich hoffe das Ding schlüpft nicht aus."Meinte Ron nervös.

Plötzlich hatte ein anderes Päckchen Harry Aufmerksamkeit erregt, denn es war mit einem Namen versehen, den Harry nicht erwartet hatte.

„Harry, was ist los?"fragte Hermine.

„Er hatte es schon vor einiger Zeit, er wartete nur auf deinen Geburtstag, um es dir dann zu geben."Sagte Lupin, der jetzt in der Tür stand.

„Ich will es nicht"sagte Harry und legte es wieder runter.

„Harry, nur weil er gegangen ist, heisst das nicht, dass du ihn vergessen musst."Sagte Lupin sanft.

„ER IST TOT, BELASS ES DABEI"schrie Harry.

„Harry, mach es auf"drängte Lupin ihn nun.

„Nicht jetzt."erklärte Harry. Und damit stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum.

„Er braucht einfach Zeit."Sagte Lupin leise als Harry gegangen war.

Harry stürmte die Stufen runter, ins Wohnzimmer. Er trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf die Tischplatte und versuchte die Tränen, die seine Augen füllten, zu vertreiben.

„Ich hasse ihn, er schuldet mir nichts"schrie Harry.

„Du kannst dich nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich machen, das weißt du"Sagte Lupin hinter ihm.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden"Schnappte Harry zurück.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln: „Oh, aber du hast keine Wahl, es geht dir nicht besser wenn du dich nicht stellst."

„Er ist tot, Ende der Geschichte, er ist tot und es ist mein Fehler." Murmelte Harry. „Wenn ich bloß auf das gehört, was mir jeder erzählte, wenn ich doch nur stark genug gewesen wäre Voldemort zu widerstehen, wenn ich nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre."

„Harry, es hat keinen Sinn, über das was-wäre-wenn nachzudenken. Es ist passiert, und keiner gibt dir die Schuld"sagte Lupin „Sirius wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht, ich vermisse ihn auch. Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir uns selber wegen ihm verrückt machen"

„Nein, du verstehst nicht was in mir vorgeht! Dein Schicksal ist es ja nicht zu töten oder getötet zu werden."Sagte Harry kalt.

„Dumbledore hat es dir also erzählt."Stellte Lupin mit schwacher Stimme fest.

„Ja, er hat mir über die ganze dumme Prophezeiung erzählt und dass meine Eltern und Sirius nur wegen mir tot sind."Fauchte Harry.

„Das ist das egoistischste was ich jemals von dir gehört habe, Potter!" sagte Lupin kopfschüttelnd. „Deine Eltern starben, weil sie dich liebten, du fragtest sich nicht, ob sie ihr Leben für dich opferten. Sirius starb ebenfalls weil er dich liebte, er konnte den Gedanken, dir nicht zu helfen, nicht aushalten. Das einzige was du tun kannst, um ihr Andenken zu ehren, ist stolz auf sie zu sein und vorwärts zu schauen, in eine Zeit, in der du ihnen für ihr Opfer danken wirst."

Harry starrt in die rote Glut des Feuers. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Lupin, auch er hatte brennende Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe ihm nie von ihm abschied genommen"murmelte er.

„Das ist der beste Weg, um jemanden gehen zu lassen."Antwortete Remus. „Nichts ist so schwer wie das Abschiednehmen von Leuten die du liebst."

So saßen sie dort nebeneinander, und es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Die Sonne begann langsam warm über den Fußboden des Wohnzimmers zu strahlen. Harry sah zu, wie das Licht näher und näher kam, bis es schließlich seine Schuhspitzen erreicht hatte. Er fühlte sich von einer großen Last befreit und sein Herz schmerzte etwas weniger.

„Ich glaube Seidenschnabel fühlt sich einsam."Sagte Lupin sanft.

„Danke Remus."Sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Grüße ihn von mir."Antwortete Lupin als er aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Harry sah wie Remus in der Küche verschwand und nach einem Moment stand auch er auf und begann die Stufen hochzusteigen. Ein paar Zweitklässler stürzten vor ihm die Treppe hinunter. Harry erinnerte sich an sein zweites Jahr, als es ein großes Problem gewesen war nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, Dobby hatte ihn damals daran hindern wollen. „Mein leben war nie einfach"Dachte Harry sich bitter.

Die Schlafzimmer war nun leer, er vermutete das Ron und Hermine nach unten gegangen waren um ein bisschen was zu essen. Ein kleines Paket lag zu Füßen von Harrys Bett. Harrys Pulse raste und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm das Päckchen. Langsam entfernte er das Papier vom Päckchen. Er öffnete den Karton und ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

"Danke Sirius."Sagte er. 

Er starrte auf das Bild von seinem Vater und seinen zwei besten Freunden, er bemerkte dass das dritte Mitglied der Herumtreiber rausgeschnitten war, aus logischen Gründen. Auch ein Brief von Sirius war unter der Fotografie:

_Harry,_

_ich hoffe du magst das Foto. Junge, sehen wir nicht seltsam aus? Ich fand es unten, in meinem alten Zimmer, nachdem wir im Feuer gesprochen hatten letztes Jahr. Es wurde am Ende unseres fünften Jahres aufgenommen, schau, dein Vater sieht nicht wie ein schlechter Kerl aus, oder? Er würde stolz auf dich sein, denn ich weiß dass ich es bin._

_Sirius_

Harry schloss die Box vorsichtig und legte sie in seinen Koffer.


	5. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Zurück nach Hogwarts**

„Dieser Bahnhof ist jedes Jahr voller Muggel."Beschwerte sich Mrs. Weasley bei ihrer Familie, als ob die etwas dafür könnten.

Sie machten sich auf den Richtung Gleis neun dreiviertel und bestiegen den Zug. Harry winkte Ron, Hermine und Ginny zum Abschied als die drei sich in Richtung Vertrauensschülerabteil aufmachten.

„Ich halte euch einen Patz frei"versprach Harry, als er sich umdrehte und sie in die andere Richtung verließ.

Nachdem er durch den halben Zug gekommen war, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm seinen Namen rufen.

„Harry, brauchst du einen Platz?"

Es waren Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown. Harry grinste und ging hinüber zu ihrem Abteil.

„Wie war dein Sommer?"fragte Lavender freundlich.

„Lang" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Meiner ebenfalls"antwortete sie. Sie warf Seamus einen glücklichen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser leicht errötete.

„Um Merlins Willen, würdet ihr zwei jetzt mal aufhören" mischte sich Parvati ins Gespräch ein.

Lavender wurde rot und senkte den Kopf.

„So ging das den ganzen Sommer"erklärte Parvati genervt und erntete einen bösen Blick von Dean.

Harry brauchte keine Erklärung, es war allgemein bekannt dass Seamus etwas für Lavender übrig hatte und offensichtlich schien sie nun diese Gefühle zu erwidern.

„Ist irgendwas spannendes passiert, gegen irgendwelche Todessern gekämpft?"fragte Seamus neugierig.

„Nein, nicht aufregendes."Antwortete Harry kurzangebunden.

„Harry, ich bin von dir enttäuscht, ich dachte ich könnte auf eine gute Abendteuergeschichte von dir zählen."Meinte Dean lässig.

„Ich hab gehört dass du der neue Quidditch-Kapitän bist."Fragte Parvati beiläufig.

„Ja, aber ich habe bisher noch einmal nicht gewusst, dass ich zurück in der Mannschaft bin."meinte Harry.

„Ich denke, ich werde es dieses Jahr auch mal probieren."Sagte Parvati plötzlich.

„Du?" lachte Seamus.

„Warum nicht, sie ist ziemlich gut auf dem Besen."Verteidigte Lavender sie.

„Gut, solange sie nicht den Ehrgeiz entwickelt Sucher werden zu wollen, stimmt's Kumpel?"Seamus stieß Harry in die Rippen.

Es wurde eine lockere Unterhaltung, sie redeten über die Klassen, ihre ZAGs und Quidditch. Harry war dankbar, dass niemand von ihnen Voldemort oder Sirius ins Spiel brachte. Ron, Padma, Ginny und Hermine gesellten sich nach etwas der Hälfte der Strecke zu ihnen und Ron und Harry spielten eine spannende Partie Schach während Hermine ihre neue Schulbücher las.

„Schon von der guten Nachricht gehört, Potter?"höhnte Malfoy hinter ihnen als sie den Zug verließen.

„Was, sie haben ein endlich eine Heilung für dein fehlendes Herz gefunden?"fragte ahnungslos Harry.

„Mein Vater ist aus dem Gefängnis raus und glaub mir es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er kommt und dich holt, Potter"sagte Malfoy boshaft.

„Wenn du wieder mit ihm redest, sag ihm ich schüttele mich vor Angst" gab Harry sarkastisch zurück.

Malfoy antwortete nicht mehr als sie die Kutschen erreichten. Sie stiegen alle in die Kutschen ein und Harry war ein bisschen bedrückt als er die reptilienartigen Pferde sah, die die Kutschen zogen. Als sie am Schloss ankamen, begab sich die Schülergruppe in die große Halle und jeder nahm seinen üblichen Platz ein. Der sprechende Hut begrüßte alle Erstklässler mit seinem üblichen Lied und Dumbledore machte seine jährlichen Ankündigungen.

Es gab einen neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, Professor December O'Riley. Sie hatte keinen bitteren Gesichtsausdruck, wie Umbridge ein Jahr zuvor. Auch unterbrach sie nicht Dumbledores Rede, sondern saß einfach nur höflich dort am Lehrertisch.

Sie war Mitte dreißig, hatte aber eine jungendliche Erscheinung. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel ihr auf ihre Schultern runter, es verstärkte ihre blassen Erscheinung. Sie hatte die Gesichtszüge von jemandem, der einst häufig gelächelt hatte, aber heute war kein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry dachte froh: „Vielleicht wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder meine Lieblingsstunde."Es war etwas Vertrautes an hier, etwas das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Endlich ein irischer Professor, das war auch Zeit."Sagte Seamus und schaufelte sich Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller. Lavender sah ihm verträumt dabei zu und Parvati rollte mit ihren Augen vor Abscheu.

Ginny lächelte Harry schwach zu und versuchte Dean Thomas in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Meine Schwester wird mich noch umbringen"meinte Ron besorgt. „Warum kann sie jetzt nicht einfach noch keine Jungen mögen."

Harry gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann standen Ginny und Colin Creevey, der ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler im fünften Jahrgang geworden war, auf und macht ihre Ankündigungen an die Erstklässler. Langsam begannen die Schüler nacheinander die große Halle in Richtung ihrer Häuser zu verlassen und Harry fühlte sich endlich wieder wie zuhause.

„Hallo Harry"sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry wirbelte herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Cho wieder.

„Hallo" sagte er schnell.

„Glückwunsch zum Quidditch-Kapitän."Sagte sie höflich.

„Danke" antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin übrigens der neue Kapitän von Ravenclaw."Sagte sie beiläufig.

„Schön für dich, ich bin mir sicher du wirst den Job großartig machen"sagte er nervös, „Wo ist Michael, ich dachte er ist immer bei dir."

„Ich weiß es nicht, es mir auch ziemlich egal."Sagte Cho kalt.

„Was hast du denn gegen ihn?"fragte Harry höflich.

„Laura und Hannah haben mir erzählt er will was von Hermine."Sagte Cho mit Hass in der Stimme.

Harry kämpfte hart mit sich, um sein Lachen zurück zu halten." Es tut mir leid Cho, wirklich leid."Sagte er dann mit falschem Mitgefühl.

„Tja, es scheint Gewohnheit zu werden, dass ich Jungs an Hermine Granger verliere."meinte sie scherzhaft.

Harry fühlte seine Wangen rot anlaufen.

„Na dann, viel Glück bei der Auswahl für dein Quidditchteam." Sagte Cho und schien es auch so zu meinen, sie drehte sich um und ging davon.

„Wenigstens heult sie dieses Jahr nicht"sagte sich Harry.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, das Passwort hatte er vorhin zufällig von ein paar Drittklässlern gehört. Er sagte es schnell bei der fetten Dame auf und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist gut wieder zuhause zu sein, dachte er sich und setzte sich in einen Sessel in der Nähe des Fensters. Er starrte auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus. Es war jetzt über ein Jahr her, seit er das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt hatte und plötzlich war er Kapitän.

Er nahm ein saubergefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Robe und sah auf die offenen Positionen.

Ron Weasley – Hüter

Ginny Weasley – Sucher?

Andrew Kirke – Treiber

Jack Sloper – Treiber

??????? – Jäger

??????? – Jäger

??????? – Jäger

Drei Jäger waren zu ersetzten, er erinnerte sich daran dass Ginny letztes Jahr gesagt hatte, sie wollte Jäger werden.

„Gut, besser als Sucher."Dachte Harry.

Dann blieben noch zwei offene Positionen. Er schrieb die offenen Positionen auf und ging hinüber zum schwarzen Brett.

„Hey Harry, glaubst du ich werde die Sucherposition kampflos abgeben." Scherzte Ginny.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich bin Kapitän, ich überstimme alles was du willst."Antwortete er.

„Heisst das ich bin dieses Jahr Jäger?"

„Sieht so aus."Antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Ginny ergriff Deans Hand und ging hinüber zur dem Sofa, das direkt vor dem Feuer stand.

Sie lächelte Harry zu und winkte.

„Ron hat Recht, sie wird ihn noch umbringen."Dachte Harry sich.

Hermine und Ron waren anscheinend noch beim Vertrauensschülertreffen, Ginny war davon ausgeschlossen weil sie die Erstklässler geführt hatte. Die Vertrauensschüler der sechsten und siebten Klasse würde sie dann später einweisen.

Harry saß auf Hermine und Ron wartend. Die Vertrauensschüler des siebten Jahrgangs kamen nach Stunde, aber keine Spur von Ron und Hermine.

„Wo um alles in der Welt, sind die beiden denn?"fragte sich Harry.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich langsam, und noch immer kein Ron und keine Hermine. Harry merkte, dass er sich sorgen machte. Schließlich öffnete sich der Portraiteingang und die beiden kamen hinein, offenbar in einer Diskussion über etwas.

„Ron, du weißt genau dass wir das nicht können."Hermine schien aufgeregt zu sein. „Vertrau mir nur dieses eine Mal."

„Ich mag es nicht vor..."begann Ron.

„Harry, was machst du hier unten?"fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Das letzte Mal als ich hier war, da war das auch mein Gemeinschaftsraum." Sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Ich hab auf euch gewartet"

Ron warf Hermine einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Wir hatten noch etwas Vertrauensschülerarbeit zu tun"sagte Hermine mit einem Gähnen. „Ich gehe ins Bett, gute Nacht ihr beiden."

Harry warf Ron, welcher dunkelrot angelaufen war, einen raschen Blick zu und folgte dann Hermines Beispiel in dem er begann die Stufen des Schlafraums hochzusteigen.

_A.N.: Danke an Fidi für die Hilfe, yeah ich denke auch es ist gut wenn man es einfach Auswahl nennt. Danke noch mal!_


	6. Alte und neue Lehrer

_Hallo, hier ist nach zahlreichen Wochen des Wartens endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel, es ist eigentlich schon länger übersetzt auf meiner Festplatte, ich war irgendwie nur zu faul es noch mal ordentlich zu überarbeiteten. Deswegen könnten ein paar Fehlerr drin sein... (war da nicht gerade einer?? ;-)) Wow, danke für die vielen Reviews, das sind ja für Kapitel 5 so viele wie für die anderen 4 zusammen! Und ist ja klar dass ich das jetzt jedes Mal bekomme, oder?? ;-) Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem 6. Kapitel!_

**Chap. 6: Alte und neue Lehrer**

„Na toll, ich habe heute Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke." Jammerte Harry und sah von seinem Stundenplan auf in die große Halle.

„Mal im Ernst Harry, du solltest Snape dafür danken, dass er dich in seine U.T.Z.-Klasse gelassen hat."Sagte Hermine und strich sich Marmelade auf ihren Toast.

„Ich hätte es lieber wenn ich nie wieder etwas mit Snape zu tun gehabt hätte."Erklärte Harry ihr.

Hermine warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu und drehte sich dann zu Ron um: „Also, hast du schon mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen?"

Ron kaute nervös auf seinem Toast: „Bisher noch nicht."

„Ronald Weasley, du bewegst deinen Hinter jetzt sofort zu ihrem Büro!" verlangte Hermine, ohne zu bemerken dass sie sehr wie Mrs. Weasley geklungen hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht was das bringen sollte, ist doch nicht so das McGonagall mich reinlassen will."Gab Ron bitter zurück.

„Es könnte aber nicht schaden."Pflichtete Harry Hermine jetzt bei.

„Ron, du hast deiner Mutter gesagt, dass du in fünf U.T.Z.-Klassen gekommen bist, willst sie so enttäuschen?"fragte Hermine.

Harry seufzte und versuchte irgendwie das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen.

„Wenigstens haben wir heute morgen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen."Versuchte er einzuwerfen.

Hermine war offensichtlich noch frustriert von Rons Entscheidung nicht zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen: „Was sagtest du Harry?"

„Schon gut."Sagte Harry und sah ein, dass er zurzeit nicht in dieser Unterhaltung vorkam.

* * *

Nachdem Frühstück packten die drei Freunde ihre Bücher zusammen und machten sich zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klasse auf.

„Habt ihr schon mal etwas von dieser Professor O'Riley gehört?" fragte Ron als sie ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Hermine meinte: „Chrm, chrm... sie kann nicht schlimmer als Umbridge sein."

Alle lachten.

„Setzt euch, es ist Zeit das wir anfangen und ich dulde keine Privatgespräche während meiner Unterrichtszeit."Sagte eine strengblickende Professor O'Riley als sie vor die Klasse trat.

„Vielleicht kann sie doch so schlimm sein wie Professor Umbridge."Flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

„Das habe ich gehört, Mr...?"sagte Professor O'Riley.

„Weasley, Ron Weasley."Sagte Ron leise.

„Also Mr. Weasley, sie denken ich könnte so schlimm sein wie ihr vorheriger Professor?"

„Nein Ma'am"sagte Ron schnell.

„Setzten" gab sie zurück und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Sitz runter.

Sie besah sich ihre Notizen und seufzte plötzlich auf: „Wie ich sehe hattet hier in Hogwarts ihr nicht besonders viel von euren Verteidigungsunterricht."

„Wir haben eine Menge von Professor Lupin gelernt."Warf Hermine ein.

„Miss?" fragte Professor O'Riley.

„Granger." Antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Gut Mrs. Granger, sie seien noch einmal daran erinnert, dass sie nur zu sprechen haben, wenn gefragt werden."Sagte die Professorin streng. „Erstens, mir ist es egal, was sie glauben zu wissen. Das ist meine Klasse und ich dulde keine Einflüsse von außen. Sie sind hier um ihre Bücher zu lesen, ihre praktischen Übungen zu machen und ihren Mund zu halten. Wenn sie diesen einfachen Regeln folgen, werden sie es in dieser Klasse weit bringen."

Harrys zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, verwundert über das Verhalten seiner neuen Lehrerin: „Warum sind sie so verbittert?"

„Entschuldigung, was sagten sie, Mr. Potter?"sagte Professor O'Riley und drehte sich zu ihm hin.

„Ich fragte warum sie so verbittert sind."Sagte Harry noch mal.

„Selbstvertrauen, eine Eigenschaft die ihre Familie genug zu haben scheint."

„Sie sagen das so, als ob es eine schlechte Sache wäre."Wagte sich Harry weiter vor.

„Strafarbeit, Potter. Glauben sie mir, zu viel Selbstvertrauen wird sie umbringen." Sagte Professor O'Riley kalt.

„Harry" warnte Hermine ihn.

„Miss Granger, ich dachte ich hatten ihnen geraten ihre Zunge in Zaum zu halten, wenn sie so gerne mit Mr. Potter reden möchten, können sie ja zur Strafarbeit mitkommen. Und nun, nachdem wir die Unterbrechung erledigt hätten, werden wir beginnen."

* * *

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."Sagte Harry erzürnt als er die Klasse verlassen hatte.

„Sie ist schlimmer als Umbridge."Pflichtete Ron ihm bei.

Hermine sah sehr bedrückt aus; „Warum musst du dich immer so aufregen?"fragte sie Harry plötzlich.

„Weil sie sich wie eine Idiotin aufgeführt hat, ich habe nur gehofft, dass wir diesmal einen vernünftigen Verteidigungslehrer bekommen."Antwortete Harry.

„Ich habe gehört, Professor O'Riley ist brilliant. Sie ist ein Aurortrainer für das Ministerium."Meinte Hermine nüchtern.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meine Berufsauswahl noch mal überdenken."Gab Harry zurück.

„Oh Harry"Hermine war jetzt wirklich sauer, „Wenn du mich fragst, bist du der Bittere von euch beiden."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte runter zur Halle.

Harry sah verwirrt aus, „Was ist mit ihre los?"

„Keine Ahnung Kumpel, ich werde sie nie verstehen."Sagte Ron mit einem Achselzucken.

Harry verabschiedete sch von Ron und machte sich auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen.

„Harry, hier rüber"Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown winkten ihm zu.

„Ich dachte wir treffen uns dieses Jahr nicht im Turm."Versuchte Harry ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Harry! Du weißt doch das Firenze keine Stufen steigen kann."Erklärt ihm Parvati.

„Gute Morgen Klasse."Sagte die verrauchte Stimme von Professor Trelawney. „Ich werde euch heute unterrichten und Professor Firenze wird euch dann am Mittwoch unterrichten."

„Großartig" dachte sich Harry.

„Wir starten heute einfach, holt bitte eure Teeblätter heraus, wir wiederholen heute die Grundlagen bevor wir dann mit dem vorgesehenen Stoff weitermachen."erklärte Professor Trelawney ihnen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich, wie eine Person wie Trelawney eine Vorhersage treffe konnte, die ihn sein ganzes Leben verfolgte.

„In Zweiergruppen aufteilen"sagte Trelawney.

„Oh Harry, tut mir so leid."Sagte Parvati schnell und schnappte sich Lavender als Partnerin.

„Ist schon gut"versicherte ihr Harry.

„Stell dich zu ihm"hörte er Lavender zu Parvati flüstern.

„Mit wem machst du den dann?"fragte Parvati besorgt.

Lavender grinste breit: „Ich gehe zu Susan."

Sie drehte sich schnell um und ließ Parvati in ihrer peinlichen Situation stehen.

„Tja, machen wir zusammen? Ich meine, nur für die Klasse, nicht wörtlich genommen."Sagte Parvati und ihre Wangen färbten sich nun etwas pink.

Harry warf einen Blick hinüber und sah Susan und Lavender ihnen kichernd zusehen.

„Klar Parvati."Entschloss sich Harry dann schließlich.

„Nun, wissen noch alle wie man Teeblätter liest?"fragte Professor Trelawney.

Als niemand antwortete, sagte sie: „Gut, dann fangt an."

„Was siehst du?"fragte Parvati Harry schnell.

Harry lächelte gequält: „Ein Teeblatt" 

„Ach, du schaust nicht genau genug."Meinte Parvati.

Harry starte auf sein Blatt: „Das ist so bescheuert."

„Harry, schau, siehst du nicht diese Linie, die wie ein Schriftzeichen geformt ist?"fragte Parvati ihn.

„Nein, ich sehe nichts."Sagte Harry, schon etwas verärgert.

„Was haben wir hier drüben?"fragte Trelawney, die die Paare kontrollierte.

„Gut, Professor."Antwortete Parvati aufgeregt.

Trelawney beugte sich über Parvatis Blatt: „Interessant, jemand den du magst, wird dich bald fragen ob du mit ihm etwas Zeit verbringen willst."

Parvati sah hinüber zu Harry und kicherte.

„Lassen sie mich sehen, was ihr Blatt uns sagt."Trelawney starrte jetzt über Harrys Schulter.

„Lassen sie mich raten, ich werde an einem schrecklichen Tod sterben?" spottete Harry.

Die Professorin schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Leider dieses Mal nicht, Potter. Sie werden unter einem großen Verlust leiden."

„Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, Professor."Dachte Harry sich.

„Du könntest das Fach etwas ernsthafter nehmen"meinte Parvati, als sie am Ende der Stunde die Bücher zusammen packten.

Harry sah sie an: „Wenn ich in einer ernst zunehmenden Klasse wäre."

Die Klasse war entlassen und Harry verschwand ohne Parvati zu verabschieden. Er lief schnell in Richtung Kerker, in der Hoffnung schneller dort zu sein als Snape.

Er schon fast am Rennen, als Kerker erreichte, drinnen sah er Hermine ihn zu sich winken: „Harry!"

„Wie war Vorhersagen"fragte sie voller Anteilnahme.

„Schrecklich" grummelte Harry.

* * *

„Guten Tag, willkommen in der U.T.Z.-Klasse für Zaubertränke. Einige sind hier, weil sie es würdig sind, die Vorteile der Kunst der Zaubertränke zu lernen, einige andere von ihnen sind gegen meinen Wunsch hier."Snape sah kalt zu Harry, als er endete.

„Falls jemand von ihnen zurückfällt oder meinen Unterricht zu oft störte, wird derjenige aus meiner Klasse ausgeschlossen und nicht mehr dazu befugt sein an meinen Unterricht noch einmal teilnehmen zu dürfen."Fuhr Snape fort.

Harry warf Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wie um alles in der Welt bist du in dieser Klasse gelandet?"fragte Malfoy gehässigt.

„In letzter Zeit mit deinem Vater gesprochen, Malfoy?"gab Harry zurück.

„Potter, haben sie etwas gesagt?"fragte Snape kalt nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Nein" antwortete Harry.

„Gut, dann können sie über das nachdenken, was sie heute Abend bei ihrer Strafarbeit sagen. Sie werden alle Zaubertrankflaschen saubermachen, mit der Hand"sagte Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich kann nicht, ich habe heute Abend eine Strafarbeit bei Professor O'Riley"erklärte Harry.

„Nein, nein zwei Strafarbeiten an einem Abend. Dann morgen und ich möchte jetzt keine Entschuldigungen mehr hören. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."Erwiderte Snape

„Zehn Punkte?"fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Wegen der Bitte die Strafarbeit zu verschieben und zehn weitere weil sie nachfragt haben."Sagte Snape boshaft.

Harry bis sich auf die Lippe, aber ließ seine Augen weiter auf Snape ruhen. Wenn er Snape nicht kennen würde, hätte er es für unmöglich gehalten, jemanden so zu hassen.


	7. Leidige Strafarbeiten

_Hallo, ich bin back in town.(die Älteren von euch erinnern sich vielleicht noch an die Geschichte, alle andern können sie noch mal nachlesen! ;-D) Yeah, ich weiss, es hat lang gedauert, aber bin irgendwie nicht wirklich vorwärts gekommen. Naja, hier könnt ihr euch erst mal auf ein neues Kapitel freuen._

_PS: All I need, is a Beta-Reader, falls also jemand Lust hat... einfach melden! _

**Kapitel 7: Leidige Strafarbeiten**

Als sich die große Halle langsam leerte, spähte Harry hinüber zu seiner besten Freundin, Hermine Granger.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld, das weißt du. Wenn du nicht alles erzählen würdest, was du denkst, hätten wir keine Strafarbeit heute Abend.", sagte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen auf ihr ruhten.

"Du kannst das nicht mir in die Schuhe schiebe, ich habe dieser miesen Ratte O'Riley nicht gesagt, dass sie dir eine Strafarbeit geben soll.", giftete Harry zurück.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und zog ruckartig den Kopf fort von Harry.

„Es ist nur eine Strafarbeit." Warf Ron leise ein.

Harry antwortete Ron nicht, er hatte Angst, dass er etwas sagen würde was seine beiden besten Freunde wütend machen würde.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte da die langweilig-freundliche Stimme von Cho Chang.

„Hi.", antwortete Harry, immer noch hoffend, sie hätte nie mit ihm gesprochen.

Cho biss sich af die Lippe: „Ich soll dir von Madame Hooch sagen, dass heute um acht ein Treffen der Kapitäne ist."

„Sag ihr, ich kann nicht, ich muss zur Strafarbeit.", gab Harry, ohne sie anzusehen, zurück.

„Aber Harry, du musst dahin. Es ist obligatorisch!", meinte Cho.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Glaubst du wirklich ich gehe lieber zu einer Strafarbeit als zum Treffen?"

Cho wurde rot, nicht nur leicht, ihr Kopf wurde dunkelrot: „HARRY POTTER, so musst du nicht mit mir reden. Ich sollte dir nur die Nachricht überbringen, weil du Gryffindor's Kapitän bist und so... ABER wenn du dich lieber in Schwierigkeiten bringst, statt deinen Pflichten als Kapitän nachzugehen, dann ist das deine Wahl. Aber mach dann nicht mich verantwortlich, wenn ihr dieses Jahr den Pokal verliert. Denn DU BIST DER SCHLECHTESTE KAPITÄN DEN ICH JEMALS GESEHEN HABE!"

Und bevor Harry noch eine Chance hatte zu antworten war sie fortgestürmt.

„Fünf vor Zwölf", grinste Ron.

„Halt den Mund.", herrschte ihn Harry kühl an, während seine Augen Cho verfolgten, die sich ihren Weg aus der großen Halle bahnte.

Hermine packte rasche ihre Bücher zusammen: „Wenn du jetzt damit fertig bist gemein zu Leuten zu sein, dann können wir ja los. Wir sind schon spät dran."

Harry warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu, stand aber auf und folgte ihr aus der Halle.

Als sie um die Ecke kamen und in den Verteidigungsklassenraum eintraten, fühlte sich Harry an das letzte Jahr erinnert, als Umbrigde ihm die Hand mit ihrer magischen Feder aufgeschlitzt hatte. Er überlegte was Professor O'Riley für ihn vorbereitet hatte...

„Sie sind spät.", sagte eine schaurige Stimme.

„Wir sind nicht zu spät, Professor, wir haben noch zwei Minuten.", verteidigte Hermine sie.

Professor O'Riley kam schnell auf sie zu:" Wenn sie auf die Uhr schauen, werden sie klar erkennen, dass sie zu spät sind!"

Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite, das ihm der Atem wegblieb.

„Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick möchte seinen Klassenraum etwas umräumen und es wurde mir gesagt, dass sie ziemlich gut in Zaubersprüche sind. Gehen sie zu seiner Klasse und helfen sie ihm, wo auch immer er bei Hilfe braucht.", befahl Professor O'Riley und durch ihre Stimme sickerte ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit.

„Ja, Professor.", antwortete Hermine, höflich wie immer. Sie gab Harry noch einen letzten, warnenden Blick, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Professor O'Rileys Gesicht.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen oder so, falls sie das denken.", sagte Harry forsch.

„Ich weiß doch, dass sie es nicht ist, Mr. Potter, oder soll ich sie Harry nennen?", sagte Professor O'Riley und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

Sie fuhr fort: „Man hat mir gesagt, dass sie von Professor Snape ebenfalls für heute eine Strafarbeit bekommen haben. Das wird gestrichen, aber sie werden mir und Professor Snape einen vierseitigen Aufsatz schreiben, und zwar über das Thema: Wie behandele ich Vorgesetzte richtig."

„Snape ist nicht mein Vorgesetzter.", gab Harry zurück.

Professor O'Riley drehte ihren Kopf in Harrys Richtung: „Soso, Hass überdauert also Generationen. Dein Vater hätte dasselbe gesagt, wenn er in deiner Situation gewesen wäre."

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Professor O'Riley nickte: „Ja, ich kannte ihn sogar sehr gut."

Und bevor Harry weitere Fragen stellen konnte, war sie zurück in ihr Büro gegangen, zurücklassend eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder für Harry.

Schnell nahm er Platz und tunkte die Feder in sein Tintenfass. Langsam begann er zu schreiben und besah sich seinen Handrücken, nur zur Sicherheit...

_„Der richtige Umgang mit meinen Lehrkräften"_

Harry stoppte und dachte darüber nach was ihm Professor O'Riley über seinen Vater erzählt hatte, es war keines falls neu für ihn, dass er Snape gehasste hatte. Aber der Blick in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass se seinen Vater wirklich gut gekannt haben muss.

Ich soll nicht dazwischenreden, wenn die Lehrer ihre Anweisungen geben. Des weiteren soll ich ihre Bestrafungen nicht in Frage stellen.

„Snape sollte diesen Satz auch würdigen.", dachte Harry hasserfüllt.

Als Harry weiterschrieb verging de Zeit schnell, und als er vier Rollen geschrieben hatte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte den Verdoppelungszauber, den ihm Hermine vorher gezeigt hatte.

„Das sollte reichen.", dachte Harry, auch ein bisschen stolz auf sich.

Er ging nun langsam, die ihm schon bekannten Stufen hoch zum Büro des Verteidigungslehrers. Er hatte das Büro nun unter vier verschiedenen Lehrern gesehen, und jedes Mal war es anders eingerichtet gewesen. Auch dieses mal war es nicht anders, es erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Lupins Büro, nur noch etwas leerer. Trotzdem nicht ganz das, was er von Professor O'Riley erwartet hatte.

„Professor?", fragte er vorsichtig, aber sie war nicht hier

Er ließ seinen Blick im Raum kreisen. Er sah ein paar Blätter verstreut auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Harry ging mit seinen Rollen langsam zum Tisch hin, legt sie nieder, doch etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gebannt.

_Dein, dir treuergebener _

_Remus Lupin_

„Hat etwas ihre Aufmerksam erregt, Mr. Potter?", hörte er überraschend von hinten die Frage.

„Sie kennen Professor Lupin?", fragte Harry.

Professor O'Riley nickt: „Ja, sehr wohl."

„Woher?", hakte Harry nach.

„Nicht, das sie das etwas angeht, Mr. Potter, haben sie ihre Pergamentrollen beendet?"

Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, sie ging zu ihren Schreibtisch und nahm die acht Rollen Pergament.

„Sehr schön, damit sind sie für heute Abend entlassen.", sagte sie, auf die Türe zeigend.

„Dann kennen sie also meinen Vater und Professor Lupin?", sagte Harry und sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Ich habe diese Frage bereits beantwortet, Mr. Potter."

Harry sah sie wachsam an: „Dann kannten sie auch Sirius Black."

„Wie ich sehe wurden noch nicht in logischem Denken unterrichtet. Denn hätten sie logisch gedacht, wären sie zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, wenn ich ihren Vater gekannt habe und Remus, dann muss ich auch Sirius kennen.", antwortete sie tonlos.

„Also kannten sie ihn?" fragte Harry wieder.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter.", signalisierte ihm damit, dass das Gespräch für sie damit beendet wäre.

„Wie haben sie sie kennen gelernt?"

„Ich sagte: Guten Abend Mr. Potter.", sagte sie noch eine Spur kälter.

Harry dreht sich af dem Absatz um und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Und in seiner Frustration versunken lief er bis zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame.

„Peitschende Weide.", murmelte Harry und trat ein.

Seine Füsse trugen ihn bis zu einem Sessel in der Ecke, vor er hineinfiel.

„Harry!", Parvati winkte fröhlich vom Kamin, wo sie mit Seamus und Lavander saß.

Harry tat so, als bemerke er sie nicht, doch so einfach ließ sie sich nicht abschütteln.

Sie kam zu ihm herüber, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und fragte: „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen schon gemacht?"

„Nein.", antwortete er kurzangebunden.

„Du kannst meine abschreiben, wenn du willst.", bot sie ihm an.

„Uh ähm danke.", Harry versuchte so tun, als wäre er über dieses Angebot erfreut.

Parvati drehte sich zu Seamus und Lavander um: „Ist es nicht traurig ihnen allen zuzuschauen?"

„Wem?", fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

Parvati stieß einen Laut von Frustration aus: „Na, diese ganzen Paare, sie sind überall."

„Ach die, die habe ich noch nie wirklich bemerkt.", gestand Harry ein.

Parvati sah geschockt aus: „Wo konntest du denn nicht? Ich meine gerade Hermine und Ron!"

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Harry, noch ein Stückchen verwirrter.

Parvati zog ihren Zauberstab, zog sich damit einen Sessel heran und setzte sich: „Ist es nicht offensichtlich. Sie haben gehen zusammen aus."

Harry schüttelten seinen Kopf: „Nein, glaub mir Parvati, das einzige was die machen ist zusammen lernen, sonst machen die nichts. Ich würde wissen wenn das was wäre"

„Nicht wenn sie es geheim machen würden..."

Nun war Harry aber etwas aufgebracht: „Warum sollten die das tun?"

„Komm, reg dich mal ab Harry. Jeder weiß das du, Ron, und Hermine zusammenhängen. Aber sie haben Angst dich zu enttäuschen. Zwei sind eine Gesellschaft, drei eine Gruppe."

Harry war für einen Moment lang still, er hatte nie darüber nachdacht, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen sein könnten, er war sich etwas unsicher, wie er sich fühlen sollte: „Hast du die beiden zusammen gesehen oder so was?"

„Nein, aber Hannah Abbot sagte, sie hätten beim letzten Vertrauensschülertreffen Händchen gehalten.", Parvati giggelte.

„Das muss gar nichts heißen.", meinte Harry, unüberzeugt.

Parvati grinste teuflisch: „Natürlich heißt das nichts, ich weiß..."

Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bis bald Harry.", Parvati rannte in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume.

„Frauen!", murmelte Harry, jetzt sehr verwirrt.

„SIE HAT DICH EINFACH SO GEKÜSST?" rief Ginny vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber.

Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde, während er den Blick des jüngsten Mitgliedes der Weasleys kreuzte.

„Warum, Mr. Potter? Ich glaube du wirst ziemlich rot.", sie lachte.

„Es aber keine anderer gemerkt, oder?" Harry zeigte an, dass sie rüberkommen sollte.

Ginny sah sich im Raum um, viele Augen waren in ihre Richtung gewendet: „Vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin sicher jeder hat danach mich gehört."

Harry senkte den Kopf: „Vielen Dank Ginny!"

„Ich dachte, ich sollte dir vielleicht über das Treffen der Quidditchkapitäne erzählen?", sagte sie um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Häh?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich habe deine Unterhaltung mit Cho vorhin mitbekommen und dachte das ich deinen Platz ausfülle, damit du nicht so unverantwortlich gegenüber deiner... ähm Kollegin wirkst.", sie fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

„Tja, ich dachte du hättest etwas für Cho übrig, aber ich musste ja eben sehen, dass ich da falsch liege.", prustete sie.

Sie wird langsam so schlimm wir Fred und George, dachte sich Harry im Stillen.

„Wie auch immer, die Auswahl findet am Freitag statt, um Punkt vier.", klärte ihn Ginny auf.

Harry nahm die Notiz: „Danke, dafür schulde ich dir was!"

„So lange du mir das nicht mit deinen berühmten Potter-Küssen zurückzahlst...", sie grinste wieder.

Ginny machte sich bereit zum Aufstehen, da hielt Harry sie zurück.

„Glaubst du, dass Ron und Hermine ausgehen?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Oh Harry!", Ginny lachte und ging davon.


	8. Meine eigene Entscheidung

Kapitel 8: Meine eigene Entscheidung 

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er seine beiden besten Freunde gegenüber von ihm, an ihrem üblichen Büchereitisch sitzen sah. Er war gerade etwas schlecht auf Parvati zu sprechen, war es sie doch gewesen, die ihn erst auf das seltsame Verhalten seiner Freunde aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Sie berührten sich ständig und kicherten, was Harry früher nie aufgefallen wäre.

Hermine stieß Ron an und zeigte auf die Seite des Buches, was vor ihnen aufgeschlagen lag. Beide glucksten noch mal und Ron bedeutete Hermine noch näher zu kommen.

Harry fühlte sich eine unsichtbare Hand langsam um sein Herz schloss und er sagte diese Worte bevor er überhaupt wusste was er sagen wollte: „Ihr beide macht nicht mitten in der Bücherei miteinander rum, oder?"

„Kumpel, alles klar?" fragte Ron während ihn Hermine nur erschreckt und verwirrt anstarrte.

„Es ist nichts.", sagte Harry schnell und wünschte er hätte die Worte eben nie ausgesprochen.

Hermine, die leider manchmal schlauer war, als es ihr gut tat, schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Du glaubst doch nicht all den Gerüchten, die hier umhergehen?"

„Was, dass ihr beide zusammen ausgeht?", fragte Harry schon wieder etwas kälter.

„Ja genau, dieses Gerücht.", bestätigte Hermine, „Oh Harry, gerade du solltest es besser wissen und nicht auf den Klatsch aus den Hallen Hogwarts hören."

Harry wusste das sie Recht hatte, nach den ganzen Gerüchten, die in den vergangenen fünf Jahren in Hogwarts verbreitet wurden, war es besser auf sich zu hören, als auf diesen ganzen sinnlosen Klatsch Hogwarts. Trotzdem störte ihn etwas, warum hatte Ron bisher nicht protestiert? Doch eigentlich hatte sich Ron in solchen Dingen noch nie lautstark bemerkbar gemacht.

„Tut mir leid Hermine, ich weiß nicht was ich gerade gedacht habe.", sagte Harry, auch wenn er noch etwas skeptisch war, was Ron und Hermines Beziehung zueinander anging.

„Ich habe heute Hannah Abbott und Ernie MacMillian getroffen und sie wollten beide wissen, wann du wieder mit DA starten willst.", erzählte Hermine um das Thema zu ändern.

„Ich habe bisher gar nicht gewusst, dass ich es wieder anfangen will.", gestand Harry.

„Was?", fragte Ron ein bisschen zu laut und erhielt von ein paar Ravenclaws, die einen Tisch weiter saßen, böse Blicke. „Du musst es wieder anfangen, der dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten, wartet um dich zu töten! Du brauchst so viel Übung, wie du bekommen kannst!"

„Ron!", warnte ihn Hermine, „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie man jemanden richtig überzeugt, weißt du das eigentlich?"

Rons Nase kräuselte sich aber er ging nicht weiter auf das Gesagte ein.

Hermine dreht sich wieder Harry zu: „Harry, du bist ein wunderbarer Lehrer und wegen dem was zur Zeit in der Zaubererwelt passiert ist es deine Verantwortung uns weiter zu helfen uns vorzubereiten."

„Meine Verantwortung.", murmelte Harry mit Hass.

„Du könntest mit Professor O'Riley sprechen und DA als offiziellen Schulklub anmelden.", fuhr Hermine fort.

_Du musst nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass du entweder tötest oder von Voldemort getötet wirst, _dachte er sich.

„Warum startest du DA nicht neu? Du weißt so oder so wahrscheinlich mehr über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als ich.", fuhr Harry sie an.

„Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst ja nicht gleich den Kopf abbeißen.", meinte Hermine gekränkt, „Denk trotzdem einfach mal drüber nach."

Harry nickt auch wenn er wusste das er seinen Entschluss schon gefasst hatte.

Hermine und Ron packten ihre Bücher zusammen und sagten Harry auf wiedersehen. Dann machten sie sich auf zu ihrer üblichen Vertrauensschüler-Rundgang. Ein schreckliches Bild von Ron und Hermine stieg in Harrys Kopf auf, die beiden versteckten sich in einer dunklen Ecke, Händchen haltend und sich küssend.

„Hör auf damit.", sagte sich Harry ein wenig zu laut.

„Redest du jetzt schon mit dir selbst, Potter?", fragte Ginny und grinste ihn an.

„Hey Ginny", grüßte Harry etwas verlegen.

Sie nahm den freien Platz neben ihm ein: „Womit aufhören?"

„Mit gar nichts.", sagte er schnell.

Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an: „Bist besorgt wegen dieser Sache mit Ron und Hermine?"

Harry hasste die Art, wie Ginny und Hermine immer seine Gedanken zu lesen schienen...

„Ich kriege es nur nicht aus meinem Kopf.", bekannte er dann.

Ginny legte ihm freundlich ihren Arm auf die Schulter: „Es ist ganz normal sich so zu fühlen, ich meine überleg' mal wie seltsam es aussähe die beiden sich küssend zu sehen oder was wäre wenn sie auf einmal mehr Zeit alleine verbringen wollten."

„Ich weiß, zwei sind eine Gesellschaft, drei eine Gruppe.", seufzte Harry nach Ginny Vortrag.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich liebe Hermine nicht, falls du das fragen wolltest.", sagte Harry schnell.

„Natürlich nicht.", Ginny lachte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es käme mir so falsch vor. Ich meine, Hermine ist wie eine Schwester für uns. Es wäre als ob du und ich ausgehen würden."

„Du denkst also von mir als eine langweilige kleine Schwester.", fragte Ginny anklagend.

„Jaähm.", begann Harry, dem das ganze nun etwas peinlich wurde.

„Schon gut Harry, ich bin sehr geschmeichelt, dass du so über mich denkst.", versicherte ihm Ginny.

Ginny wurde nicht rot und giggelte auch nicht, was Harry sehr an ihr gefiel. Sie saß einfach nur da, wie versunken in ihren Gedanken.

„Weißt du...", sagte sie schließlich, „...dein Gesellschaftskalender könnte mal wieder etwas Abwechselung vertragen."

Harrys Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah sie ungläubig an. Sein Kopf hatte so eine ruckartige Bewegung vollzogen, dass seine Brille nicht mitgekommen war und auf seinem Schoss landete.

Ginny lacht: „Nein, ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen, Harry."

„Das weiß ich.", versicherte er.

„Lass mal sehen.", murmelte sie sich auf eine hoffnungslose Suche machend, „Parvati mag dich, du könntest sie fragen."

„Ich mag Parvati nicht.", sagte er unmittelbar, „nicht auf diese Weise."

Ginny grinste und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich weiß. Was ist mit Cho, sie und Michael haben sich getrennt."

„Ginny", wollte Harry beginnen, doch Ginnys teuflisches Grinsen ließ ihn verstummen.

Sie erhob sich und wollte schon weggehen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry sie verdutzt.

„Ich bringe mich selbst nur wieder in Unheil auf Weasley-Art.", sagte sie verschlagen.

Harry musste nicht weit schauen um zu sehen welches Unheil Ginny gemeint hatte. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, denn Ginny näherte sich niemandem anderes als Cho Chang.

„Bitte nicht.", hoffte er im Stillen.

Er drehte sich unauffällig um, als er die beiden Mädchen miteinander reden sah und sein Magen schlug auf dem Boden auf, als er Ginny einen Bewegung in seine Richtung machen sah.

„Nein...", sagte er so leise, das er nicht wusste ob er es wirklich ausgesprochen hatte.

Doch es war zu spät, schon näherte sich Cho seinem Tisch.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte sie und wurde fürchterlich rot, „ich würde gerne."

„Gerne was?", fragte Harry dumm.

Für einige Sekunden sah Cho ihn verwirrt an: „Mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass du mit mir dahin wolltest, aber zu nervös warst mich zu fragen."

"War ich das?", fragte Harry wieder in einem dummen Ton.

Cho biss sich auf die Lippe: „Ist okay, wenn du nicht willst. Ich verstehe schon."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und Harry vernahm diese vertrauten Schluchzer in ihrer Stimme.

„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich dich fragen.", sagte Harry plötzlich, als er die tödlichen Blicke von Ginny sah, vom anderen Ende des Raums. „Ich wollte dich nur selbst fragen."

_Wirklich gemein Harry_, dachte er sich.

Cho drehte sich wieder um, ihr Gesichte hatte nun die Farbe eines reifen Apfels angenommen: „Großartig, wir werden so eine tolle Zeit haben."

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten.", sagte Harry mit einem fast unhörbar, sarkastischen Unterton.

Cho winkte ihm und ging davon, aber nicht ohne sich alle paar Schritte nervös über die Schulter zu sehen.

Harry schüttelte denn Kopf und sah hinunter zu seinem Buch: _„Wenn sich dieses Weasley-Mädchen noch mal zurück traut, dann werde ich ihr mal kräftig die Meinung sagen!"_, dachte er sich.

Doch Ginny sollte niemals zurückkehren, sie ließ Harry mit dem bitteren Gefühl zurück, in weiteres, verdammtes Date mit Cho gezwungen worden zu sein.

Die Dinge konnten nicht schlechter laufen. Und nachdem Harry ein bisschen abgekühlt war, packte er seine Bücher zusammen und machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Auf dem Weg ging er alle möglichen Entschuldigungen, die ein Mann kannte, um eine bevorstehendes Date abzusagen. Cho langweilte ihn nur, mit ihren mädchenhaften Schluchzern und Tränen.

„Peitschende Weide", murmelte er, als er das Portrait der fetten Dame erreich hatte, sie besah ihn vorsichtig und klappte dann zu Seite um ihn einzulassen.

_Ich wünschte Sirius wäre hier, er könnte mir da heraushelfen_, dachte sich Harry.

Er fühlte eine Welle der Depression über ihn kommen, als er an seinen gefallenen Paten dachte. Harry wusste, dass er Sirius' Ratschläge vermisste, in so wichtigen Dingen wie zu überleben, aber nun dämmert ihm, dass er auch keine ältere, väterliche Figur zum reden hatte, für Fragen, die mehr mit dem Erwachsenwerden zu tun hatten.

Harry sah lange genug hoch, um Neville und den Creevey-Brüdern, die gerade Neville neue Pflanze unter die Lupe nahmen, ein freundliches Hallo zuzurufen.

Neville kam zu ihm herüber: „Harry, ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich kann kaum bis morgen warten.", er winkte noch mal und ging wieder, auch die Creevey-Brüdern streckten beide Daumen vor Aufregung hoch.

_Was nur los mit ihnen_, fragte Harry sich.

Er fühlte wie ihn ein weibliches Paar Hände von hinten umschlangen und drehte sich zu einer lächelnden Parvati Patil um: „Ich glaube es ist eine wunderbare Idee, ich wusste dass du früher oder später wieder beginnen würdest."

„Danke.", sagte Harry, noch weiter verwirrt.

Sie zwinkerte: „Hast du schon die Ankündigung für den ersten Hogsmeade-Besuch gesehnen?"

Vielleicht war Harry nicht schlauste wenn es um Mädchen ging, doch er merkte wohin das ganze gehen sollte.

„Ja euh, ich hab's gesehen.", sagte er möglichst kurz und suchte den Raum nach einem Ausweg ab.

„Gut...", beharrte Parvati.

„Gut, kommst du am Freitag zu der Quidditch-Auswahl?", er versuchte verzweifelt das Thema zu wechseln.

Er fühlte wie ihre Hände in die seinen glitten und schloss seine Augen, wünschend jetzt irgendwo anders zu sein, weit weit weg.

„Ich weiß, du bist schüchtern.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „aber ich bin es nicht."

Es fühlte sich, als ob Harry einen riesigen Kloß im Hals hätte, der ihn davon abhielt seine Stimme zu finden.

„Ich möchte mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen.", sagte sie unverblümt.

_Hilf mir jemand, irgendjemand,_ betete Harry im Stillen.

Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen näherte, er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr hören.

Bitter dachte er: _Ich dachte immer, Mädchen sollen sich passiv verhalten._

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich habe schon Pläne.", brachte Harry schließlich heraus und bedauerte es gleich wieder.

Parvati wurde kühler und macht so eine schnelle Bewegung rückwärts, dass es Harry fröstelte: „Mit wem gehst du aus?"

„Mit niemanden den du kennst, nur einem Freund aus einem anderen Haus.", sagte Harry mit abnormal hoher Stimme.

Ihre Züge entspannten sich ein bisschen als sie das Wort „Freund" hört: „Vielleicht könnten wir uns in Hogsmeade für Lunch oder so treffen?"

Harry fühlte einen kurzen Stich bei ihrem Vorschlag, doch er antwortete: „Ja, vielleicht schon."

Parvati grinste und Lippen kam wieder ganz Nahe an sein Ohr heran: „Weißt du, Harry, ich liebe einen Wettbewerb!"

Parvati gab seine Hand frei und ging hinüber zu Lavender und Seamus, die eine Couch direkt vor dem Feuer belegt hatten. Harry sah ihr nervös hinterher und versuchte herauszufinden was er so falsch gemacht hatte, um diese Art von Tortur durchmachen zu müssen.

Schließlich erhob sich er und ging die Stufen zum Jungenschlafraum hoch, er war bereit, diesen Tag voller Stress endlich zu beenden. Er betrat den Raum und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber, nichts Vorstellbares konnte mehr schief laufen.

„Morgen um neun, richtig?", hörte er Dean plötzlich fragen.

„Häh?", fragte Harry und nun begann er langsam zu begreifen was alle meinten.

Dean runzelte die Stirn und packte die Münze zurück in seine Tasche: „Noch immer der Raum der Wünsche?"

Harry antwortete nicht mehr, er murmelte nur noch ein Wort: „Hermine!"


End file.
